Under Another Blue Moon
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: Sequel to 'Gregory's love story'. It has now been a year since the Sackville-Bagg family transfromed into humans, but now a new challenge has arose for the gang. Will they accomplish it? What will happen if they can't accomplish it? GregoryXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, this is it! Here is the Sequel you have all been dying to read since my last story. Just a little heads up, it will be a little mushy and all at first but I promise there will be more action later. Right now the first chapter is to just get an idea about the characters and such. I might be slow at updating because I'm still working on ideas for this plus I have my own busy life to deal with at the moment. But for now, here it is! The sequel! ENJOY!!!**_

It has been almost a whole year since Gregory and the rest of the Sackville-Bagg family transformed from vampires into humans. A year since Gregory officially became my boyfriend. A year since I moved to Scotland from San Diego.

Gregory was now going to the same school as me and, ironically, was now in my History class with me. Tony was overjoyed when he found out that Rudolph and Anna were in the same class as him. I couldn't blame him, the boy didn't have any friends here in the first place he even had friendship problems back in San Diego as well so it's good for him to finally have a few friends here in Scotland. I was pretty happy to find that the few friends that Gregory made didn't mind me being around all the time. They told me they rather liked having a girl around for once and I was overjoyed at this news.

And so, I stood outside in front of the school this morning waiting for Gregory to arrive as I leaned against the brick wall that lined the front of the school. I was so glad it was the last day of school before spring break I could finally relax for two weeks and not have to worry about school work or anything. I didn't have to wait long when I spotted Freda in her car driving all three of her children to school and was dropping Gregory off first. Gregory was in the front seat while Rudolph and Anna sat in the back as the car pulled over to the sidewalk for Gregory to get out. I suddenly had one of those 'hot guy appears on screen' movie moments as Gregory began walking over to me with his backpack hanging over one shoulder. That kind of movie moment when the sexy music starts playing as the hot guy walks in slow motion; yeah that's what it was like. For me anyways. Gregory spotted me and smiled and I almost dropped my binder I was holding as I smiled back.

"Good morning, love" Gregory greeted me as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"'Morning to you too, handsome" I replied.

"I'm not as handsome as you are extremely beautiful, especially in the morning sun"

Now I know I blushed at that comment! Back in San Diego I wasn't exactly one of the 'hot-looking girls' so for him to say that would always make me blush no matter what. Gregory laughed as he took my hand and we walked inside to our first class which was history. We walked into the history class room and sat in our usual spots in the back of the class room. History was easy for both Gregory and I considering that Gregory had been a vampire for over three hundred years and practically knew almost everything first hand. I was just really good at memorizing dates and facts about people in history. The teacher walked in as the bell rang and we all pulled out our notes and began the class. The teacher began talking about the kings and queens of history and he also included a few high ranking nobles as well. I glanced over at Gregory when the teacher began talking about the nobles and he quietly snickered at a few points the teacher had said.

I leaned a little closer to him and quietly whispered, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just that a few points are a little bit fiction rather than fact" Gregory replied. Yeah, because he would be the one to know.

"Such as?"

"Well, take Queen Anne for example. She was the second daughter of James the II; father described her as a lovely young lady when he first met her"

"Your dad met queen Anne?"

"Yes, he told my siblings and me that he got the privilege to dance with her at one of the balls in 1684. He was about eighteen at the time while Anne was about seventeen before he met mother"

"It must have been a very fortunate privilege to dance with Queen Anne"

Both of us stopped talking just in time before the teacher turned to face our side of the class room as he began talking about more nobles. "Another noble family that was brought to my attention was the Sackville-Bagg noble family in the early 1700's" the teacher said and I stiffened a little bit. "Speaking of which, Gregory, would you care to share with the class a few points about them? Considering you are obviously one of the descendants of the family"

I glanced at Gregory and was a little surprised when I saw that he didn't have any worried expression or anything like that on his face. What was he going to say?

"Well sir, to be honest, I only know very little facts that don't matter these days. Plus my father would rather I not tell certain facts at the moment" Gregory calmly replied.

"Well then, would you care to say the few facts that you can share?"

"I know that I _am_ named after the eldest son" he winked at me, "I only happen to have the same last name because it was a result of son's having sons and so on"

"Well… not exactly what I had in mind but thank you, Gregory"

The teacher continued talking about other stuff and I turned to Gregory.

"How did you handle that so smoothly?" I asked and Gregory smiled.

"What do you think I've been telling people when they ask about my name? I do it all the time, plus I had to come up with something in the first place" Gregory replied. It did make sense; he couldn't go around without an explanation as to why he had the exact same name as he did in the 1700's. I, on the other hand, knew the real reason. We got through the rest of the class and then headed to the cafeteria for lunch hour. Gregory and I walked hand in hand towards our regular table with Gregory's two other friends and a girl sat with them.

"Hey guys" Gregory greeted.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" one of them said.

Both of the two boys were dressed goth-like just like Gregory except one of them had chocolate brown hair, who was Luke. While the other boy had poofy curly black hair, who was Jeff. The girl that sat at the table with them was Luke's younger sister who started hanging out with us. I sat down beside her and smiled, "hey Cassie" I said to her.

"Hey, how was history?" Cassie asked me.

"Not bad, same as usual"

Cassie was practically the only girl friend I had in Scotland even if she was a year younger than me. I didn't mind that I hung out with Gregory's friends even though they had a totally different style than me but I didn't care. I at least had a few friends.

Lunch ended and Gregory and I endured the rest of the school day. It kind of sucked because I had PE class while Gregory had math, the only other person I knew in PE class was Luke. Truth be told, I wasn't exactly very good at the whole PE thing, I was rather clumsy and fell down half the time. Thank god I had Luke to back me up and help me out, nobody else would.

School finally ended and I went to the girls change room and quickly changed into my normal clothes. I hurried down the hallways and wasn't surprised when I spotted Gregory by my locker. "How was PE?" Gregory asked.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep"

I shoved the last of my books in my locker and closed it. Gregory took my hand and led me outside where Freda was waiting for us as she sat in the car by the side walk.

"Tanya dear, Tony and your parents are at our place. I offered to pick you both up from school" Freda said.

"Cool, lets get going then" I replied. Freda forced Gregory to sit in the back seat while I sat up front with Freda. The drive didn't take very long as we pulled into the drive way of the Sackville-Bagg residence. We got out and walked to the front door and the next thing that happened, I never in my life time would have seen it coming. As soon as I walked into their house, I was suddenly very loudly greeted by two people who I swear I have seen somewhere before.

"TANNY! We're here!" A very loud Sandy practically screamed as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh my God! Sandy?!" I happily cried.

"And me!" Andrea said as she came around the corner and also leaped at me and hugged me just as tight as Sandy.

"Andrea! You guys are really here?"

"Yeah girl, our moms hooked up over the phone and wanted to make it a surprise for you"

"I am definitely surprised" I then turned to Gregory who came up behind me. "Did you know about this?" I asked him.

"Maybe" he answered as he put his arm around me and my two best friends noticed.

"Aww Tanny! Is this your bf we heard about?" Sandy asked.

"Yes I am, Gregory Sackville-Bagg" Gregory said as he held his hand out and Sandy and Andrea shook it. "I've heard plenty about you two"

I then spotted my mom come around the corner, "kids, we're all in the backyard. It's such a nice day, come out and join us" mom said. Gregory and I dropped our school bags on the couch and headed out to the backyard. Mom and dad were sitting on the patio with Freda and Fredrick while Tony, Rudolph and Anna were running around playing some sort of tag game. The four of us decided to sit in the shade by a tree in the large backyard as Gregory leaned against the tree trunk as I talked non stop with Sandy and Andrea, catching up on the year we missed together.

After what felt like hours of talking, I glanced over at Gregory and found that he had fallen asleep against the tree trunk. One hand was behind his head while the other was lying across his stomach. Sandy and Andrea also glanced over, "aww, that's so cute" Sandy whispered.

"Oh you guys" I said and I reached over and lightly shook Gregory awake. "Gregory, wake up. Gregory"

"Huh? What?" Gregory said as he opened his eyes tiredly.

"You fell asleep"

"I wouldn't be surprised considering your constant talking obviously bored me"

I spotted Tony, Rudolph and Anna run over to us and plopped down on the grass beside us obviously out of breath.

"Hi Tanya" Anna greeted.

"Hey, are you keeping up with your school work?" I asked.

"Of course I am, especially in English. So, won't you introduce us to your friends?"

"Just get right to the point don't you? Well, these are my friends Sandy and Andrea. Girls, this is Anna, her brother Rudolph, Gregory is their older brother, and you already know Tony"

Sandy then turned to my little brother, "by the way, I haven't gotten my hug yet from you" she said and Tony leaped into her arms and laughed. He then went over to Andrea and did the same thing and Andrea ruffled his hair. I noticed that Rudolph had been awfully quiet and I glanced at him and noticed that he was looking at Sandy like he wanted to say something but was to nervous to say it. I started to suspect but I decided to shake the thought off. As all of us sat on the grass talking and socializing the day away, I knew that this spring break would be the best spring break of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It began to get a little late so we said our good byes to the Sackville-Bagg family and piled into the car and headed home. It was a little squishy in the back seat considering there were three of us teenage girls in the back seat with Tony sitting on my lap as we drove home. When we finally got home, Mom decided just to order pizza for tonight while my friends and I headed up to hang out in my room. Sandy immediately headed over to my laptop and found my music folder and began playing my music and she began to dance around. Andrea and I laughed as we joined her in her wild dancing and we all sang and danced to as many songs as we could. Dad came in some time later with two boxes of pizzas in one hand and the cordless phone in the other. Andrea turned down the music as I walked over and took the pizzas from my dad.

"One's pepperoni and the other one is deluxe. Plus the phone's for you, honey" dad said and I also took the phone from him as I set the pizzas down.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tanya, its Gregory"

Andrea and Sandy came over to me, "who is it?" Andrea asked.

"It's just Gregory" I replied to her.

"Hi Gregory!" Andrea and Sandy said together. I heard Gregory laugh on the other end of the phone as I attempted to talk to him.

"I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to do something tomorrow" Gregory said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, the outdoor market is open all day tomorrow. The forecast said that it should be sunny all day"

"Sounds great, when would you like to go?"

"How about I pick you guys up around eleven thirty? Mom will be able to drive us down and pick us up later around dinner time"

"Perfect, I'll fill the girls in and we'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, goodnight love"

"Night, Greg"

I hung up the phone and turned to find both of my friends watching me as they sat on my bed pizza in hand with smiles across their faces. "So what'd he say?" Sandy asked.

"Gregory offered for all of us to go to the outdoor market for the day tomorrow morning" I replied.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Tanny; you got a good one there if he's going to put up with us" Andrea commented and I laughed.

"I am so lucky to have you guys. Now give me a slice of pizza before you hog it all!"

They laughed as Andrea handed me a slice of deluxe pizza. We sat there eating pizza and chatting as the music played. As soon as we finished the pizza and digested most of it, we danced around my room once again into the night until ten and mom warned us not to stay up too late. Tony came in to say goodnight as he got ready for bed and we ended up doing the same. Even though we were in our pajamas, we obviously didn't go to bed as we shut off the music and sat on my bed talking and joking long into the night. Somehow, around twelve thirty, we all ended up sleeping on the floor in a mass of blankets and pillows both from my bed and the spare blankets and pillows. I didn't even bother climbing into my own bed, besides, my blankets and pillows were all on the floor with the rest of them and I decided not to bother with it as I was already comfortable in my spot on the floor with two big pillows and a very cozy blanket.

The girls and I were thankfully able to sleep in for awhile as morning came but we were forced to get up at nine thirty to get ready for the day. We were a little slow getting up considering we foolishly decided to party almost all night. Still, we managed to drag ourselves out of the masses of blankets we were tangled in and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Tony was already up and was eating pancakes and bacon at the kitchen table by the time me and the girls made it downstairs.

"Hey kiddo, what do you have planned today?" I asked Tony.

"I'm gonna go to the park with Rudolph and Anna and then we're coming back here to watch a few movies" Tony replied.

"Perfect. We might join you on your movie plans when we get back from the market"

Sandy came up behind Tony and ruffled his hair, "why are you so cute like that?" Sandy jokingly asked as Tony fixed his messed up hair. We ate our full of pancakes and bacon and headed back up to my room to do our hair and make-up as we waited for our ride. Sandy helped me pick out an outfit and then Andrea attacked my hair as she pulled out a brush and a few hair pins and ponytails. I did my make-up by myself seeing as how that didn't take long as I didn't wear a lot of make-up. I only wore just a little bit of eye shadow and eye liner. Andrea and I then helped Sandy pick out an outfit as she held up two shirts and we would voice our opinions on it. The same went for the pants or skirts and so on. It didn't take long for Sandy and me to help Andrea with her outfit considering she looked good in anything she wore no matter what it was. Mom called us from downstairs saying that Gregory had arrived and we quickly double checked our hair, make-up, and clothing and assured each other that we looked good and headed downstairs.

Gregory stood at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for us and I noticed that his eyes immediately landed on me. "Whoa, girls, we're only going to the market" Gregory said when he stared at us, mainly me.

"Yeah but we might as well look good just because we can" Sandy said and we laughed.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet" I replied. We all headed outside, saying our goodbyes to my parents and Tony, and piled into Freda's car. Gregory thankfully sat in the front while the three of us sat in the back as Freda drove us to the outdoor market. It didn't take very long for us to reach the market and Freda pulled over to the sidewalk as we all got out and waved goodbye as Freda drove off and we began walking through the market.

The market was full of different kinds of stalls filled with food, jewelry, trinkets, treats, clothing, and anything else you would find in an outdoor market. A clown stood to the side and juggled for the customers' entertainment as a colorful top hat sat on the ground as people placed their small bits of change into the hat. We watched the clown for awhile as Gregory placed two dollars in the hat and the clown juggled three bowling pins. He then stopped juggling and pulled out a long balloon from his colorful jacket as well as a hand held air pump. He blew up the balloon and quickly proceeded to make a balloon animal for me and the girls each. Mine was a red giraffe, Sandy's was a blue poodle, and Andrea's was a green parrot. We thanked the clown and he bowed to us comically but respectably and honked his big red nose and we laughed and continued on our way as a few more people showed up and the clown continued with his small performance.

The girls and I couldn't help but stop at almost every stall to check everything out no matter what it was. We admired the jewelry we passed and Sandy bought a small pair of purple earrings while Andrea bought a blue and green sash from a clothing stall that sold hand made sashes. We stopped to rest by the small fountain that sat in the center of the market and Gregory excused himself saying he would be back in a few moments. The girls and I talked as we admired each others findings and Gregory returned a few minutes later with his hands behind his back.

"I saw this and I had to get it" Gregory explained as he pulled out a small box from behind his back and opened it in front of me and I gasped. It was a silver crescent moon pendant that hung around a thin silver chain and a small round diamond that was my birth stone sat in the center of the crescent moon.

"Oh my god! Gregory, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed as Gregory removed the necklace from the box and did the honors of putting it around my neck.

"I knew you would like it"

"How much did this cost?"

"It doesn't matter right now, so long as you like it is enough for me"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Good" Gregory then placed his hand under my chin as he always did and kissed me for a short moment and smiled.

"Aww" Sandy and Andrea said at the same time and I suddenly turned a bright shade of pink and Gregory laughed. Gregory sat down beside me as Sandy and Andrea gushed about my necklace and I did my best to direct their attention to their findings. Being in the spotlight when your boyfriend had just given you a beautiful necklace was nice but I didn't want it to be all about me today. Today wasn't just mine it was _ours_.

"Enjoying your time, vampire scum?" someone said and we turned to see… ROOKERY??? What the hell was he doing here?! He was standing a few feet away from us and Gregory immediately stood.

"Excuse me?" Gregory said, acting as if he didn't know the guy.

"You heard me. Vampire. Still ruthless I see"

"Girls, go get us some hot dogs or something. I'll take care of this" Gregory said to us. Andrea and Sandy had no idea what was going on but I managed to get them away from the fountain and over to a hot dog stand nearby but far enough so that Rookery couldn't harm us. As Sandy and Andrea ordered the hot dogs, I looked back worriedly at Gregory talking with Rookery. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was obvious that Rookery was making Gregory extremely mad. I watched as Gregory pointed a finger at Rookery and I guessed that he was threatening Rookery somehow judging by his body language and his facial expression. Rookery finally turned and left as Gregory watched him go and then made his way over to us as soon as Rookery was out of sight.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about that right now. We shouldn't let him ruin our fun time today"

I was surprised that Gregory had calmed down quickly but I knew that he was still angry at Rookery. I decided not to bother Gregory with it as Sandy and Andrea returned with hot dogs in hand. When they asked about Rookery, Gregory just told them he was the town psycho and was always creeping people out and not to worry about him. We ate our hot dogs, although I felt like I couldn't eat mine considering the fact that Rookery was back in town and the thought wasn't comforting in the least bit.

___**Ooohhh! What's going to happen? What business does Rookery have with Gregory? All in the next few chapters! See you then! R & R if you like it! I know you do! LOL! **_


	3. Chapter 3

__Chapter 3

~Gregory's POV~

Why was he here? Of all places to be why here and now? I immediately stood and acted like I had never seen him before in my life. "Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me. Vampire. Still ruthless I see" Rookery replied.

I turned to the girls still sitting by the fountain, "girls, go get us some hot dogs or something. I'll take care of this" I instructed. Sandy and Andrea were clueless as to what was going on and who Rookery was but Tanya understood and quickly ushered her friends to a nearby hot dog stand.

I turned back to Rookery, "what do you want?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing in particular, just to see a stake through your immortal heart" Rookery replied, "It's only a short matter of time, the year's almost up"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure your dear father has told you about the one year limit, has he not?"

I stared at Rookery in confusion and he smiled showing his ugly yellow, rotting teeth. "I suppose not. You'll find out soon enough though" Rookery said when I didn't respond.

"What do you mean by 'one year limit'?" I asked.

"I'd prefer you find that out for yourself rather than me spill the beans on you"

"If this is about the stone, it's over and done with. We're humans now and there's nothing that's going to change that"

"Are you absolutely sure about that? It would be a shame to see your little human girl hurt by the unfortunate outcome"

I stabbed a finger at Rookery, "don't you dare go anywhere near her or her friends. You just stay the hell away from all of us! We have no more business with you involving the stone and your pathetic hunting spree"

Rookery held up his arms in defense, "now, now, let's not get violent here. I'm sure we can work something out between us-"

"No. we can't work something out and we never will. Just get out of my sight and never come back. Ever"

"Alright, alright, I'll go but I can't guarantee it won't be forever. Vampire scum. Just you wait and we'll see how thing work out between the two of us"

Rookery smirked as he turned and walked away and I watched him leave, making sure he was completely gone before walking over to the girls.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked me as soon as I neared her.

"Don't worry about that right now. We shouldn't let him ruin our fun day" I replied, putting on a small smile that was hiding my true anger towards Rookery. I explained to Sandy and Andrea that Rookery was just the town psycho and we continued through the market.

Mom came and picked us up from the market and we all drove back to my place for dinner. Tanya's parents were already there and Tony, Rudolph and Anna were watching movies in the living room. As the adults socialized and prepared dinner, the rest of us joined in on the movie. I sat on the couch with Tanya beside me and I put my arm around her, Sandy sat with us on the couch and Rudolph somehow was beside her as well. Andrea, Tony and Anna sat comfortably on the floor with pillows to sit on.

As we watched the movie, I couldn't help but notice that Rudolph was constantly glancing at Sandy non-stop, barely paying any attention to his favorite movie. Something was definitely up with my younger brother. About half way through the movie, Rudolph stood and excused himself to get a glass of water. As soon as he left, I purposely waited a few moments before excusing myself and heading for my brother. I caught Rudolph in the hallway as he headed back to the living room with a glass of water in hand but I stopped him.

"Alright, what's up?" I asked and Rudolph just looked at me.

"What do you mean, brother?" he asked back and I took the glass from him and set it on a side table.

"You know what I mean, you've been oddly quiet whenever Tanya and her friends are around, plus you were practically ignoring your most favorite movie of all time. Something is obviously up and I want to know what it is"

"N-nothing's up. I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do, I noticed you glancing at Sandy the whole time"

"So?"

"So… you like her, don't you?"

"I… um… uh… I"

I stared at Rudolph for a moment before bursting out laughing. I couldn't help it, it was just too priceless!

"It's not funny!" Rudolph complained and I tried to get my breath back again.

"Hahahaha… sorry, but it's just… it's Sandy, dude! Hahaha"

"Please don't tell her!"

"Okay, okay, I won't tell Sandy" _But I didn't say I couldn't tell Tanya _I thought as I made my way back to the living room and took my place beside Tanya and Rudolph came in a few moments later with his glass of water in hand. I waited until the end of the movie as Anna, Rudolph, and Tony headed upstairs to play before supper and I asked Tanya if I could speak with her a moment. We walked into the hallway where I talked with Rudolph and I immediately told her about Rudolph liking Sandy.

"Are you serious? That's so cute!" Tanya said.

"Keep it down, I promised Rudolph I wouldn't tell Sandy"

"Okay… but did he say that I couldn't tell her?"

Before I knew it Tanya took off down the hallway and into the living room and I ran after her.

"Tanya, wait! No!" I called. Too late. Tanya was huddled in front of Sandy and Andrea as she proceeded to tell them what I just told her. They all immediately had the same reaction as Tanya and I saw Sandy slightly blush. "You can't say anything!" I instructed, "Rudolph will kill me if he found out that you knew"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" Sandy replied and Andrea nodded in agreement. _I am so dead! _I thought as Mom called us for supper. We headed into the dining room to eat and Tanya, Andrea and I sat on one side of the table while Sandy sat on the other side with Rudolph, Tony, and Anna. Dad and Bob sat at each end of the table while Mom and Dottie sat on either side of the table with the rest of us. I realized that Sandy purposely sat beside Rudolph and she winked at Tanya and Andrea, I silently groaned as everyone began dishing up their plates.

After supper was _finally _over, the girls and I headed upstairs to my room to hang out. Tanya's parents had some late work to attend to but allowed Tanya, her friends, and her brother to stay for awhile longer as they left the house. Andrea asked me if I had any music to play and I pulled out my iPod and speakers and set them on my desk. Andrea skimmed through my iPod searching for some music while Tanya and Sandy lounged on my bed and I sat on my computer chair. Andrea found the music she was looking for and began playing it and she and Sandy began dancing around the room. Tanya also joined them and they forced me up to dance as well despite my weak protests. It wasn't until after five songs that I suddenly began to feel a little… weird. At first it started out as a slight upset of the stomach but I figured it was because of supper and the sudden movement of dancing. But then it hit me full force. A harsh pain began pulsing through my body and I collapsed to the floor in pain. My entire body was burning!

"Gregory, what's wrong?" Tanya frantically asked as she kneeled down beside me and so did the others. A sudden pain shot through my torso and I screamed out in pain.

"Gregory, talk to me! Please!" Tanya cried. I then felt a sharp tugging in my gums and I suddenly knew what was happening.

"Turn off the lights! Now! Hurry!" I cried out. Sandy immediately stood up and shut off the lights and the pain in my body seemed to come to a stop ever so slowly. The only light that was visible at the moment was the light from my iPod and electrical alarm clock. I closed my eyes for a moment as I took a few deep breaths to calm my aching body. I felt a hand touch my hair and began stroking it and I opened my eyes to see Tanya looking down at me worriedly as she stroked my hair.

"Gregory?" Tanya asked and I slowly sat up and I suddenly felt the sudden strong urge to drink. I brought my hand up to my mouth and was shocked to find two very sharp fangs as a small hiss escaped my mouth.

_**Just so you know I got the idea from MuSiiCFreak and their story 'Through Midnight Eyes'. I thought the idea was really cool and I wanted to try my kind of version for myself. Mine is a totally different plot though but I promise you I didn't steal the idea. Please don't be mad at me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Tanya's POV~

"Gregory?" I asked as Gregory slowly sat up. He brought his hand up to his mouth and I heard a quiet hiss come from him. What the hell was going on?

"Back away from me" Gregory demanded, the girls and I were confused but we backed up as Gregory began to stand. Because the lights were off, I couldn't exactly see what was wrong with Gregory. He stood there for a moment taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Tanya, I want you to turn the lights on but very, very dim. Do you understand?" Gregory said. I nodded and stood to do as Gregory said and as soon as the lights were on super dim, I turned to Gregory and gasped. He was dressed in the clothes he wore before as a vampire and his skin looked extremely paler than before and his eyes were… red?

"Dude! What the hell is going on?" Sandy demanded and Gregory turned to her.

"I'm so sorry… I never knew this would happen… it shouldn't have happened" Gregory rambled. As he spoke I immediately noticed the two pearl white fangs in his mouth and I suddenly understood what happened.

"Gregory…" I began but for some reason I couldn't continue, Gregory sighed and came over to me.

"Tanya please, I am so sorry… I don't know what happened or why it happened… it just did. I'm sorry"

"Ahem, Tanya" Andrea said. I turned to see Sandy and Andrea looking at me worriedly and in confusion. "Can you please tell us what is going on?" Andrea demanded, I sighed and walked over to my friends.

"Guys… this is going to sound really weird and creepy but… Gregory is a vampire"

"Girl, don't try and make fun of us, now what is really going on?" Sandy asked. Gregory suddenly used his vampire speed to demonstrate and was immediately behind Sandy and Andrea before they even noticed he had moved. He tapped their shoulders and they both turned and screamed and ran for the door. Gregory immediately jumped up and landed on the door like a spider, blocking the girls escape route. "Dude, what the hell!!!" Sandy screamed.

"It's true guys, Gregory's a vampire" I said again and Gregory slid off the door.

"And so is the rest of my family as well. We are all vampires" Gregory added. Sandy and Andrea stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do. "Wait… Rudolph and Anna! They would have transformed too! And mother and father" Gregory said as he began heading for the door but I stopped him.

"Gregory, let me check to make sure all the lights are off first before you go running around" I suggested. Gregory nodded and moved out of the way as I carefully opened the door and Sandy and Andrea followed me out.

"Okay, that was too weird" Sandy said as we walked down the hall, shutting off all the lights as we walked. I didn't say anything as I headed over to Rudolph's room where I presume Tony, Rudolph, and Anna would be and I knocked on the door.

"Tony? Rudolph? Anna? I know the two of you transformed, can you let us in?" I called. I heard a few quiet shuffling sounds and Tony opened the door and he too, was also careful about it. I walked in and Sandy and Andrea also followed. Anna was sitting on Rudolph's bed, her knees brought up close to her chest as her red dress flowed around her.

"Tanya!" Anna cried and she jumped off the bed and ran up to me as she hugged me tight. A little too tight.

"Anna, I kinda need to breath" I gasped but I hugged her back nonetheless.

"Sorry" Anna replied as she let go. I looked around for Rudolph but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Anna, where's your brother?"

"Up here" I heard Rudolph say.

I looked up at the ceiling to see Rudolph clinging to the roof like a spider just like Gregory had done with the door.

"Rudolph, come down from there" I instructed and Rudolph jumped down and landed like a cat on the floor. Rudolph was also back to his old vampire look with his spiked up hair and old ruffled Victorian clothing. Rudolph stood and smiled at me showing his pearl white fangs as well. But as soon as he spotted Sandy and Andrea, especially Sandy, his smile dropped and he moved to stand beside his sister.

"Tanya, what happened? I thought we would be human forever after that night" Anna said.

"I don't know guys, lets find your parents and we'll work this out" I suggested. They nodded and followed me out of the room but they let me, Tony, and the girls go first to shut off the rest of the lights downstairs. Fredrick and Freda walked into the living room and Fredrick began pacing as Freda sat in her comfy arm chair. Gregory flew down the stairs and joined the rest of us in the living room as Fredrick continued to pace.

"Um… Can I just ask something?" Andrea asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course, dear" Freda replied.

"Can anyone tell us why you all suddenly became vampires? 'Cause we're still in the dark… no pun intended"

"That would be a good place to start. Fredrick, children, let us explain to our guests how this all started"

And so Fredrick and Freda, as well as input from the vampire children, proceeded to tell Sandy and Andrea about how they became vampires, the stone of Attamon, even Rookery being a vampire hunter. They told them about Tony meeting Rudolph, me meeting Gregory, and how they finally became human once again. It was about an hour and a half before the entire explanation was finally over.

"So you guys are, like, hundreds of years old?" Sandy asked.

"Just over three hundred to be exact" Gregory said, Sandy leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "By the way, father" Gregory said, "We met Rookery in the market today and he said something about a 'one year limit'. He said you knew about it. What was he talking about?" he asked.

Fredrick sighed and was quiet for a moment before speaking, "the one year limit is to insure if being human is what we really want. Basically, We were allowed one year to be human and if we didn't like it by the time the year was up, we would have the choice to become vampires again" Fredrick explained.

"But we wanted to be human! Isn't that why we searched for the stone all those years? Shouldn't we still be human now if that's what we wanted?"

"Yes, but even if we still wanted to be human, we still would have transformed into vampires as we have now until it is proven that being human is what we really want"

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Freda asked her husband.

"I didn't want you to think that you would give up hope if I told you about it"

"We would have found out anyways" Gregory said, "Look what's happened now"

Fredrick sighed again and glanced at the girls, me and Tony.

"I think these mortal children have had enough" Fredrick said, "children, take Tony and the girls home and we'll discuss this later"

"I'll call their parents and inform them of the situation" Freda said as she stood up and walked over to the phone. Gregory and his younger siblings nodded and we followed them back up to Gregory's room.

"Wait, how are we getting home?" Sandy asked.

"We'll fly" Rudolph answered her.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes" Gregory said as he opened his window that lead to his small balcony outside, practically almost every house had a balcony attached to the bedroom in Scotland, "we'll fly you home. We are vampires after all"

"And how exactly are we going to do that? We humans can't just grow wings ya know"

"As long as we're holding on to you, you'll be fine" Rudolph explained.

"Yeah" I said, "Besides, I've flown with them lots of times before they became human. It's perfectly alright"

Gregory held his hand out to me as he stood on the railing of the balcony, "Ladies first" he offered. I gladly took his hand as he pulled me up onto the railing with him. Sandy agreed to fly with Rudolph and Tony while Andrea stood her ground inside and refused to move.

"I am _so _not doing this!" Andrea complained.

"Andrea, come on. We'll be fine" I assured her.

"You know how I hate heights"

"Since when?"

Sandy cut in, "since the first time she flew on a plane which was yesterday" she explained.

"I'm not going! You can't make me!" Andrea said. Gregory sighed and rolled his eyes as he jumped down from the railing and he turned to me.

"Love, why don't you go ahead with Anna? I'll be along shortly" Gregory said, he winked and I smiled as I let go of his hand and walked over to Anna.

"Yay, I finally get the chance to fly with someone!" Anna said excitedly. I laughed as I took her hand and we all took off into the sky and flew only a short distance away from the house as we hovered in midair, waiting for Gregory and Andrea. We suddenly heard Andrea's blood curling scream as Gregory flew out the window with Andrea in his arms as he flew over to us.

"You can open your eyes now" Gregory said to Andrea as we all flew off together. Andrea frantically shook her head as she clutched onto Gregory as tight as she could.

"No way in freaking hell!" Andrea replied. Gregory snickered as he maneuvered over to me and Anna and he slipped one hand into mine. Anna took the hint and let go of my hand and she flew over to the other side of Gregory and he passed Andrea over to her. Andrea immediately clung onto Anna's arm, her eyes still squeezed shut. Gregory leaned over and kissed my temple as we neared my bedroom window and balcony. We landed on my balcony and Andrea immediately ran to the door and crashed down on my bed muttering about being safe on the ground.

Gregory landed gracefully on the ledge of my balcony and he jumped down and then placed his hands around my waist as he helped me down. Rudolph, Tony, and Sandy landed on the floor of my balcony and Sandy ruffled Rudolph's hair and thanked him before walking into my room. I caught Rudolph's face blush as much as a vampire could blush and I stifled a giggle before it could escape. Anna and Rudolph flew off back home but Gregory stayed behind for awhile longer.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him, specifically on the 'one year limit' issue.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Tanya. Go in and get some sleep, it's been a long day" Gregory replied, I leaned up and kissed Gregory's cheek before turning to walk into my room. Gregory reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him as he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up as he kissed me.

"Goodnight" he said after we pulled away.

"Goodnight" I replied.

"Don't let the vampires bite" he joked, I laughed as he turned and flew off into the night and I headed back into my room. Tony left my room and headed downstairs to let mom and dad know that we were home while the girls and I began setting up the two cots for Sandy and Andrea to sleep on. It was now getting pretty late so we changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed and it wasn't long before we all fell asleep.

The next morning, dad had to go to work and mom was taking Tony shopping with her so the girls and I had the house all to ourselves. Sandy decided to have a quick shower while Andrea and I began making pancakes with fruit salad. We turned on the music as we worked as we sang to as many songs as we could by the time Sandy made it downstairs, her hair still wet from the shower she just took. We ate our breakfast and then decided to be lazy and turned on a few movies to watch for most of the day. We gathered our extra fruit salad and a few more snacks and sat down on the couch as we turned on the TV and selected the movies we wanted to watch. About half way through the second movie, the doorbell rang and Sandy offered to answer it.

"Uh, Tanya, you might wanna come over here" Sandy called from the front door. She sounded nervous but why would that be? I stood up and headed towards the front door with Andrea following me from behind. I opened the door a little wider to be able to see who it was and I froze. Rookery was standing in the front door!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I quickly tried to shut the door but Rookery pushed the door back open. "That's no way to treat a guest" Rookery said and I glared at him.

"Get off my property" I demanded and Rookery snickered.

"You think you can get rid of me so easily?"

"Andrea, call the cops" I instructed to Andrea but she was way ahead of me as she dialed the number on the phone.

"Still a little chicken I see since we last saw each other. Tell me, how's that vampire freak of yours?"

"He's not a freak and why do you care?"

"You and I know perfectly well what happened last night. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

"I-I have no idea what you're taking about"

Rookery stared at me and snickered, "Are you sure? You don't want anything bad to happen do you?"

"Bad things only happen when you're around. Now please leave!"

"Now you listen here, missy-"

Rookery was cut off as a policeman came up behind him. "Ladies, is this man bothering you?" the policeman said.

"Actually yes he is and he won't leave" I explained and the policeman turned to Rookery.

"Sir, if you could please leave the premises and leave these young ladies be" the policeman said. Rookery took one last glance at me before turning and heading towards his truck. I thanked the officer as he walked towards his cop car and I shut the door.

There were a few seconds as we heard Rookery's truck drive out to the road and it was silent again.

Sandy broke the silence, "so he's the…"

"Uh huh" I answered.

"And did he just…?"

"Yep"

"Creepy"

"Oh yeah"

"C'mon" Andrea said, "let's just try and relax for now and watch the movie"

I nodded and we all walked back into the living room and continued to watch our movies. I only began to relax two movies later when mom and Tony finally came home and Tony joined us in the living room. We all decided to keep our mouths shut for now about Rookery and I attempted to take my mind off of it by talking to Tony.

"So how was shopping?" I asked him.

"Horrible. Mom made me try on all these clothes that I didn't even need!"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"T-shirts, pants, shorts, jackets all that kind of stuff"

"Sorry to break it to ya kiddo but you kinda do need all that stuff. You're a growing boy who needs new clothes" my voice sounded so childish and that just annoyed my little brother.

"Tanya, it's not funny!"

"Sorry, kiddo"

The rest of the day dragged on and on until finally, hours later, the night finally came. We had already eaten supper as the girls and I headed up to my room and I turned my lights down to very dim. Gregory had obviously read my mind (not literally of course) and showed up on my small balcony a few minutes later.

"Hello, ladies" Gregory greeted with a smile and I laughed. "Anyone wish to go flying tonight?"

"Totally! It was so much fun last night" Sandy said and I agreed with her. Andrea, on the other hand, needed a little bit more convincing.

"Seriously?! Didn't you guys hear me last night?"

"Yes, and that's why were going flying" Gregory said.

"Uh uh, no way!"

"Andrea!" we all chorused, minus Andrea.

"Wait a minute" I said, "do you really think we should go? Rookery is still out there"

"Rookery doesn't scare me" Gregory said.

"That's not my point; Rookery stopped by here earlier today and it really creeped us out"

"He came by here? What did he want?"

"I don't know, just saying stuff about bad stuff happening"

"I don't want you girls anywhere near him, he's dangerous"

"Way ahead of you, buddy" Sandy said.

"Come on, I want to take you all somewhere"

"Where?" I asked.

"You should know, Tanya. We did meet there"

I laughed when I realized where he wanted to take us. And we headed out to the balcony and this time Andrea eventually came with us. She almost got out of it when she said she would go downstairs to tell my parents what we were doing and Sandy had to check to make sure that she was coming back. She did and we all eventually took off into the night sky.

It wasn't long before we landed in the old cemetery yard as we began walking through the cemetery yard. "This is where we lived for three hundred years" Gregory explained to Sandy and Andrea.

"Makes sense" Sandy said, "creepy but makes sense"

"C'mon, this way" Gregory took my hand as he led us through the cemetery yard. We stopped near a small hill and Gregory kneeled down beside a piece of concrete but it was loose enough to remove out of the ground, with Gregory's vampire strength that is. He gripped onto the concrete with both hands and pulled the concrete block out of the ground to reveal a big enough hole that lead down into the underground crypt.

"Why was it sealed?" I asked.

"We sealed it when we became human, thinking that we wouldn't need it again. I can see why father didn't permanently seal it" Gregory replied. He jumped down into the hole and called up to us, "Come on, I'll catch you!"

I obviously jumped down without a second thought and, as promised, Gregory caught me in his arms and I giggled as he set me down. Sandy came next as Gregory caught her and set her down and, yet again; Andrea was reluctant to come down.

"I'm not going down there!" Andrea argued.

"It's either come down here with us or stay up there all by yourself. In the dark. With no one around" Gregory stated, Andrea changed her mind and eventually jumped into the hole and Gregory caught her and set her down. We linked hands as Gregory led us down through the dark crypt until we came up to an open section that was slightly lit up but dimmed down enough for vampires not to get burnt. But we weren't the only ones in the crypt. Rudolph suddenly came out of nowhere with Anna right behind him and Tony following behind her.

"Hey!" I called out and all three of them stopped but they didn't stop all at once. Rudolph screeched to a stop causing Anna to bump into him and Tony to bump into her.

"Tony, what are you doing?" I asked my little brother.

"What are you doing?" he asked back.

"Does mom and dad know you're here?"

"Does mom and dad know _you're _here?"

"Tony!"

"Okay, yes. Mom and dad know, okay!"

"Finally you give me a straight answer"

"We were just playing" Rudolph said. Why does that kid have to be so damn innocent all the time?

Now that all of us were here, we didn't know what to do until Anna spoke up, "I know what we could do! We should play hide and seek!" Anna suggested as she jumped up and down in excitement.

The girls and I smiled childishly at the thought as Tony offered to go first. He was instructed to stand in a corner and count to thirty as we all took off in different directions down the many tunnels of the crypt. I ran down one tunnel and turned down another and I found a section of rock to hide behind. I suddenly felt cold arms around me and I was about to scream but the cold hand covered my mouth.

"Boo" Gregory whispered in my ear and I tore his hand away from my mouth.

"Don't do that!" I said and Gregory just laughed but then stopped and put a finger to his lips, I understood and we ducked behind the section of rock. I heard footsteps coming closer and I peeked slightly around the rock and spotted Tony running down the tunnel but he turned a different corner and the footsteps died away and Gregory turned to me.

"Did I scare you?" Gregory asked playfully.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"Just like when we first met, you're cute when you're scared"

"Oh, shut up"

Gregory laughed and then kissed my cheek. Suddenly, we heard someone scream and it wasn't a playful scream from our game either. This one was from sheer terror. Gregory leaped from our hiding spot and I attempted to keep up with him as we neared the clearing where we heard the scream. I caught up to Gregory just in time to see him jump back and hiss in pain from a blinding light in the crypt. But me being human, the light didn't bother me and I ran into the clearing and was horrified at what I saw.

Rookery was standing there and he had the same kind of light he had before when he lit up the crypt. But this time, he stood there with Sandy in his clutches and a knife at her throat. "I told you there would be trouble" Rookery said and I moved to attack him but he moved the knife closer to Sandy's throat.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast missy. Don't want anyone to get hurt now do we?"

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You already know what I want. As soon as I get the stone I'll send them all straight to hell"

"Why do you even want to do that? What did they ever do to you?"

"Why would I care to tell you?"

I stood there not knowing what to do. I saw Andrea on one side of the room with Rudolph and Anna behind her in a dark enough corner and Tony stood beside Andrea clutching her hand. I noticed that Tony had a rock in his hand and it was like I read his mind.

I attempted to distract Rookery, "Why do you hate vampires so much?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're bloodsucking monsters of the night and I'm the only one who keeps them in check"

"But what's the real reason? There must be something other than that"

"Why do you even care? Besides, you wouldn't understand even if I did tell you"

"And why wouldn't I understand?"

"That little bloodsucker is with you is he not?"

"Well… yes, but-"

"Exactly my point, you wouldn't understand my hate for them because you are in love with one"

"That's not always true-"

"Oh yes it is. And besides, sometimes I'm doing them a favor like with your little friend here" he indicated to Sandy, "If I cut her and leave her then your little vampire scum can have a decent meal for once"

It was then that Tony decided to throw the rock and it bounced off of Rookery's head and hit the light, smashing it to pieces. Bit when the rock hit Rookery, his knife slipped and cut Sandy's neck making her scream out in pain. Rookery instantly dropped her and ran out of the crypt, not wanting to be anywhere near vampires and a bleeding human.

"SANDY!!!" I cried and I rushed to Sandy's side and kneeled beside her. The cut in her throat wasn't too deep but it was enough to still make her bleed. Andrea was now immediately at my side as she stripped off her sash she bought at the market and pressed it to Sandy's bleeding neck. Both of us had tears in our eyes as we tried to revive Sandy but nothing was working. This just went from the best spring break to the ultimate worst.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya and her friends. **_

I sat next to Sandy who was lying on the ground, her neck bleeding from Rookery cutting her. Gregory came over and kneeled down beside Sandy as he carefully examined her neck, he was holding his breath so the blood wouldn't get to him. "Gregory, please do something!" I begged him.

There was a moment before Gregory spoke, "I think I can save her" he said.

"H-how?"

"She needs to drink my blood… no wait, Rudolph's blood!"

"She needs to what and what about Rudolph?"

"It's much more effective if the one who loves her performs the act"

Gregory stood and turned to Rudolph who was still standing in the corner with Anna. "Rudolph, you must do it" Gregory said.

"I-I can't! I don't know what to do! I-" Rudolph replied.

"You must do it or she'll die!"

"But I don't-"

"Bite your wrist and hold it to her mouth. It's easier that way"

"I-I can't"

"Do you want her to die?!"

I stood up and walked over to Gregory, "Gregory, please. You can't force him"

"No" Rudolph said and we both turned to him, "I'll do it"

We watched as Rudolph made his way over to Sandy and he kneeled down beside her as tears began to form in his eyes. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down, causing him some pain. He then brought his bloody wrist to Sandy's gasping mouth and she flinched and squealed as she gripped Rudolph's arm trying to pull his arm away. But Rudolph forced his wrist against her mouth as the blood trickled from his wrist to her mouth. Within a few moments, it was all over and Rudolph pulled his arm away as it slowly began to heal. I rushed over to Rudolph and pulled him into my arms as he began to cry. Gregory came over and carefully propped Sandy up a little bit as he checked her neck. The cut Rookery had made was now beginning to slowly heal, but not entirely gone. There was still a scabbed over line on her neck as Sandy's strength began to come back slowly and her eyes fluttered open as she glanced around.

"W-what happened?" Sandy weakly asked.

"Rookery cut your neck" Gregory explained, "Rudolph saved you by feeding you his blood"

"He did what?"

"It's perfectly alright; nothing is going to happen to you if you drink vampire blood. It only healed your neck to some degree"

Sandy glanced around and then spotted Rudolph still crying in my arms.

"Rudolph" Sandy said and Rudolph turned to face her, "Rudolph, come here"

Gregory propped Sandy up into a sitting position as Rudolph made his way to Sandy's side, his eyes still full of tears.

"Thank you, Rudolph" Sandy said to him, "I'm grateful for what you did"

Rudolph stared at Sandy like she was crazy and Sandy reached out and pulled Rudolph into her arms.

"Thank you" Sandy said again and she pulled away from Rudolph and kissed his forehead, "my brave little man"

Rudolph smiled as Sandy pulled him into her arms again and Rudolph returned the embrace. I smiled at the sight before me and Gregory took the hint and was able to leave Sandy's side and he came over to me.

"I think it's time we all headed home" Gregory suggested and I nodded. Rudolph helped Sandy up as we all headed for the closest exit of the crypt. When we were all out and accounted for, Sandy almost fell over from exhaustion of her neck and the blood loss and Gregory finally offered to carry her home. Rudolph didn't even bother to argue as he knew his older brother was stronger than him and he only wanted Sandy to be safe. We all flew home in silence and I caught Rudolph glancing over at Sandy to make sure that she was still safe and I smiled.

We finally made it home and Gregory immediately walked into my room and placed Sandy on her cot. Rudolph was standing in my balcony door watching Sandy with a worried expression on his face as Gregory walked back over to the door.

"Go to the cow farm" Gregory instructed to Rudolph, "You need to feed after that transfer"

"But-"

"Go, now!"

Rudolph glanced once more at Sandy and then took off into the night.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Gregory indicating towards Sandy who was now falling asleep on her cot.

"Yes, she'll be fine. A vampire's blood will only heal wounds to some degree so her body will have to deal with what's left of it. The transfer does tire humans out as well so I would just let her rest"

I nodded and Gregory turned to leave out on the balcony and took off into the night. I saw Andrea sitting on her cot and looking at Sandy worriedly.

"She'll be fine" I said to her and I explained to her what Gregory had told me. We finally decided that we had enough for one night and changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed and it wasn't long before we fell asleep.

Later that night, I woke to the sound of someone moving in my room. I opened my eyes a little to see Gregory walk in as he made his way over to Sandy. I watched as he carefully tilted Sandy's neck and at first I thought he was going to bite her but then changed my mind when I realized that he was just checking her wound. When he was satisfied that it was still alright, he pulled the fallen covers back over her. He then glanced up and saw that Andrea was practically hanging halfway off her cot and he quietly snickered as he made his way over to Andrea. He carefully lifted Andrea up and placed her back on her cot, without waking her and pulled her covers over her. I shut my eyes as Gregory made his way over to me.

I felt a cold hand lightly stroke my cheek, "I know you're awake" Gregory said and I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the side of my bed with his hand lightly stroking my cheek as I slightly sat up.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire, Tanya. I can hear your heartbeat and your breathing is faster than when you're asleep" he explained, "I didn't wake you though, did I?"

"No, not really. I was kind of awake already just before you came in"

"Well then go back to sleep, I don't want you loosing sleep because of me"

"Do I have to?"

"Tanya"

I quietly laughed and settled back down on my pillow, "'Night" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, love" Gregory replied and I felt his cool lips lightly kiss my forehead and I heard him stand up. I thought he had already left but was mistaken when I felt something warm and leathery being pulled over me. It smelled of the cool night air and I curled up and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and looked down at what had been pulled over me last night and found that it was Gregory's long leather overcoat. I smiled as I sat up saw that Sandy was still asleep and Andrea wasn't in her cot but was in my conjoined bathroom as she was taking a shower. I quietly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Sandy and put Gregory's overcoat on, it was like wearing a leather housecoat it was that big on me. I laughed at the thought as I headed over to my dresser to gather the clothes I wanted to wear for the day. It wasn't long before Andrea came out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom in her own long green housecoat. I was still wearing Gregory's overcoat and Andrea looked me up and down.

"I see Gregory stopped by last night" Andrea said and I blushed.

"He was only just checking up on us from what happened back in the crypt" I replied.

"How do you do it, Tanya?" Andrea suddenly asked and I turned to her.

"Do what?" I asked back, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Get a guy like Gregory"

"I… I dunno it just kind of… happened. Why do you ask?"

"It seems like you're the lucky one out of all of us"

"How so?"

"Well, you already know that Sandy and her boyfriend are on and off constantly. And me, well… lets just say I'm going to wait for a little while before guy number five"

"Again? Andrea, you've dated like four other guys. Didn't any of them work out?"

"Nope, especially since after you left. They all thought that since you left they would be able to spend more time with me… but I guess they just didn't understand our friendship so I dumped them"

"Hey, don't worry. 'Mr. Right' will come along some day"

"Right now I'm starting to doubt that"

We stopped talking as Sandy began to wake up and she sat up as she rubbed her head with her hand.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"Fine, I guess" Sandy replied, "My throat's a little itchy though but other than that I think I'm fine"

"Good"

The day turned out to be another lazy day as we hung out in my room for most of the day. Tony came into my room later on to hang out with us and we didn't mind in the least bit. We played board games and watched movies with snacks as we lazed about in my room without a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, Sandy, and Andrea. Sorry it's been much longer than I would like to update but writers block sucks! Plus my school life just got a lot busier so it might get even slower to update but I'll do my best. I know the song is really random but I felt like it so that's why it's in there plus it's kinda funny too. **_

The night drew nearer once again as me and the girls sat in my room talking and hanging out. Andrea finally decided that we needed some music as she stood up and headed over to my laptop and clicked on my music folder and began to play some music. We danced around my room a little as we constantly sang along to the songs playing on my laptop. Andrea suddenly stopped and she had an 'I've got an idea' look on her face.

"Guys, I totally know the perfect song right now!" Andrea said and we watched as she made her way over to my laptop and scrolled down the list until she found the one she was looking for. "This one's for you and Gregory, Tanny!" Andrea said, the music began to play and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh god, Andrea. Seriously?!" I cried but Andrea and Sandy just laughed as they began to sing the song.

_Honey, honey how he thrills me uh huh, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey nearly kills me uh huh honey, honey_

_I've heard about him before I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_

_Oh he makes me dizzy!_

Sandy and Andrea pulled me to my feet as they continued to sing and I was forced to join them as I sang the main while they did the background.

_Honey, honey, let me feel it uh huh, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey don't conceal it uh huh honey, honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight (the way that you kiss me goodnight)_

_The way that you hold me tight (the way that you hold me tight)_

_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your… thing!_

All three of us practically screamed the word 'thing' as we continued to dance around and sing.

_Honey, honey touch me baby uh huh honey, honey_

_Honey, honey hold me baby uh huh honey, honey_

_You look like a movie star (you look like a movie star)_

_But I love just who you are (I love just who you are)_

_And honey to say the least you're a doggone…beast!_

_Honey, honey how you thrill me uh huh honey, honey_

_Honey, honey nearly kill me uh huh honey, honey_

_I've heard about you before I wanted to know some more_

_And now I'm about to see what you mean to me_

The girls giggled as I blushed and we turned when we suddenly heard someone laughing from my small balcony. We turned to find that it was Gregory as he leaned against the door frame laughing.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him.

"Oh, about to the point where Andrea said this was our perfect song" Gregory answered and I blushed even more making the girls laugh as Gregory made his way over to me.

"Hey, don't worry. It was lovely" Gregory said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "But, unfortunately, my father only sent me to gather you, your friends, and your family to discuss some important matters back at our home"

"Okay, you go ahead and we'll be there shortly"

Gregory nodded and he turned to fly out my bedroom window but I stopped him as I picked up his leather overcoat he had left with me last night.

"Don't forget your jacket, you might get cold" I said with a jokingly motherly-like tone and Gregory laughed as he took the leather overcoat from me.

"Thanks, love" he replied as he draped the coat over one arm and he used the other to tilt my head up slightly for him to lightly kiss me for a short moment before turning and flying out my window.

"So now we have to go back to the creepy vampire house?" Andrea asked.

"We're only driving there; at least we're not flying"

"Good enough for me"

We all headed downstairs to gather my parents and Tony and we were soon on our way to the Sackville-Bagg residence. When we arrived we knocked on the door and Freda answered it.

"Hello all of you, please come in" Freda said and we all walked in and sat ourselves down in the living room where everyone was waiting for us. The girls and I sat down on the couch while mom and dad sat in the love seat next to us. Tony and the younger Sackville-Bagg children sat in front of us on the floor while Fredrick sat in a comfy arm chair in front of us all with Freda sitting beside him in another chair. I felt cold hands touch my shoulders and I glanced over my shoulder to see Gregory standing behind me with is hands resting on my shoulders. He had a reassuring, but nervous, smile on his face and I began to wonder what exactly was going on.

"What is this all about?" mom asked as soon as we were all seated.

"Well" Fredrick began, "In order for us to be human again, we must prove that it is what we really want and we need your children to help us do so"

"Wait… how are our kids involved with this?"

"Since before we became humans, your children have been successful in growing a strong friendship with our children and we believe that this fact may help us in becoming humans once again"

Andrea raised her hand in question, "does that mean we're in on this too?" she asked.

"Yes as a mater of fact you are. You two have also become friends with our children and the more human friends we have to support us then the greater the chances of us becoming human. But before you decide to go along with this, I must warn you that some parts may be dangerous and the stone is still able to send us to hell should Rookery get his hands on it"

The room was quiet as everyone thought about this for a moment; I was the first to speak.

"What do you need us to do?" I asked and Gregory turned to me.

"Tanya, are you even considering the risks you're taking?" Gregory said.

"Of course, and I want to help you all become human again no matter the costs"

I turned to Sandy and Andrea for their decision, "We're with you, Tanny" Sandy said and Andrea nodded in agreement.

"I'm in" Tony said, "I've done it once before I can do it again"

Mom and dad looked at us like we were totally nuts, "Okay, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Dad asked.

"Maybe" I said, "it depends on what you think you heard"

"Tanya Daphne Thompson, you are actually considering putting yourself in danger like this?"

"Why are you giving me heck? Tony agreed too"

Dad turned to Tony, "this goes for you too, young man" he said. "Are you sure you really want to do this? It sounds like suicide to me"

Gregory snickered, "Believe me, it's harder than it seems" he said and I frowned.

"What? Suicide?" I asked with a little bit of shock in my voice.

"It's hard to do when you're immortal"

"You actually tried to commit suicide?!"

"That was when it came to a point when I tried giving up on being a vampire two hundred years ago. It obviously didn't work"

"Great" dad said, "That makes the situation so much better" he said sarcastically.

Gregory leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Besides, I didn't know you then and now I have a perfectly good reason to live from now on" he said and I lifted one hand and placed it on one of Gregory's hand that were still resting on my shoulders and I returned my attention to the conversation.

"Here is what we need to do" Fredrick said, "We need to travel to the next location where the comet is being sighted and bring with us the stone and proof of why we want to become human, proof being your children. On that night we must speak our reasons on why we want to be human and I assume that it will go from there. I assume that the others have also transformed back into vampires and will be bringing with them their proof and reasons as well"

"Well that doesn't sound too hard" Sandy said but Fredrick shook his head.

"On the contrary, my dear girl. You see, Rookery knows of this night as well and he will do anything to get a hold of the stone and send us to hell as soon as he can. Rookery is bound to cause us much trouble along the way whether we like it or not. Plus, there are still a few vampires who are against becoming human and will try just as hard as Rookery to stop us from being at that ceremony. So you see it is much harder than it sounds"

The girls and I exchanged glances but I still was set on my decision. "I'll do it" I said.

"Me too" Andrea said next.

"Me three" Sandy said.

"I wanna go too!" Tony said. Our parents looked at us like we were even more nuts than ever!

"I can't believe you're actually willing to go through with this!" mom said.

"Mom, it'll be okay" I replied, "We got through it last year and now we're going to do it again"

Mom rubbed her temples and sighed, "I guess there's no stopping you if we say 'no' so I'll have to let you go for it" she said.

"I guess now you know my answer" dad said and we all smiled.

Fredrick said that he would explain the rest of the details tomorrow night and we were all excused to go home but mom and dad stopped us.

"You know what?" dad said, "If it's alright with the Sackville-Baggs, I would think that spending the night here would be convenient for tomorrow instead of having to drive back and forth constantly"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Freda said and Fredrick nodded in agreement.

"We'll just go home and grab a few cloths for the kids and we'll be back shortly" mom said and Freda nodded as mom and dad left to gather our stuff.

"Cool! That means we get to play!" Tony said excitedly and Rudolph smiled as he led Tony and Anna up to his room to play.

"Well what do we do?" Sandy asked.

"Come on" Gregory said, "we can hang out in my room" he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "no pun intended" and I stifled a laugh as he led us up to his room. Gregory opened the door to his room and we walked in and he closed the door as he came in last.

"One of you can have the bed and we can set up a few things for two of you to sleep on" Gregory said.

"Where will you sleep?" Sandy asked.

"I have a different way of sleeping than humans do. I sleep either hanging upside down from the roof or in a coffin or somewhere where the sun won't get to me"

Sandy and Andrea exchanged awkward glances at each other and I had to stifle yet another laugh. Gregory left momentarily to collect some blankets and pillows for the night and I sat down on Gregory's bed and the girls sat down on either side of me. "Tanny, why don't you take the bed?" Andrea said and I turned to her.

"Why not one of you guys?" I asked.

"One: cause he's your boyfriend and it's just automatically right that way, two: because we'd be kinda freaked out if we were sleeping in a vampire guy's bed"

"Especially a super good looking one" Sandy added and I immediately blushed making the girls laugh. Gregory reentered the room just in time with his arms full of blankets and pillows as he set them down on the floor and Sandy and Andrea stopped laughing. Well almost stopped, they were still giggling and weren't even attempting to be quiet about it.

"What's so funny?" Gregory asked.

"Oh, nothing" Sandy said innocently.

"Tanny gets the bed!" Andrea said as she pointed at me and I quietly groaned as I leaned back on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Is that so?" I heard Gregory say and I could just barely hear footsteps making their way around the bed and stopped. I felt cold hands take mine as they removed them from my overly blushing face and I saw Gregory standing over me as he held my hands in his. "By the way, your parents are back with your clothing and stuff" he said.

"We'll go get them" Andrea said as she grabbed Sandy's hand and pulled her out of the room closing the door behind them. Gregory waited a moment before snickering as he leaned over and kissed my forehead and sitting down on the bed looking across at me.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" Gregory asked, indicating the recent conversation downstairs and I sat up.

"Gregory, you know I would do anything to help you. You know that" I replied.

"And vice versa… I just don't want to see you get hurt"

I moved closer to Gregory as I locked my arms around his neck, "I'll be just fine and so will the girls. We'll all be fine" I said and I lightly kissed him. We pulled away just in time when Sandy and Andrea walked in with our clothing in hand as they set them down on a nearby chair as Gregory stood.

"It's getting late" Gregory said as he headed for the door, "I'll be back later tonight there's a few things I need to do, don't wait up"

I called jokingly to him, "don't be out too late!"

Gregory smirked, "Yes ma'am"

The girls and I broke into a fit of laughter as Gregory walked out of the room closing the door behind him and we were all laughing so hard we all fell down on the bed laughing.

"Oh, he is _so_ screwed!" Sandy joked as she laughed and I laughed even more.

"Not only that" Andrea added, "but you've got him wrapped around your little finger" she held up her index finger and twirled it around to make a point.

"I do not!" I said as I continued to laugh.

"Not to mention _smoking hot_!" Sandy added as well and I blushed.

"C'mon, we should get ready for bed" I said as I stood and made my way over to the pile of clothes my parents brought. The girls eventually got off the bed and gathered their clothes as well and we changed into our pajamas and gathered the blankets and pillows for the girls to sleep on. We sat down on the floor in a circle and talked about whatever we could; mostly boys, and by the almost really late hours we were finally sound asleep.

Except for me. Sandy and Andrea slept peacefully on the floor in a tangle of blankets and pillows while I tossed and turned in Gregory's bed. I don't know why I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think of a good reason not to because I was rather tired and I wanted to sleep but it just wouldn't come. I lay there for awhile trying to fall asleep as I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing down to relax but it didn't work. I quietly sighed as I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling completely out of ideas. I glanced over at the bedside clock and saw that it read one thirty am. Great. I turned over on my side as I closed my eyes and tried again to fall asleep but failed once again. I heard the door open and I opened my eyes to see Gregory quietly making his way around the girls on the floor. I watched as he kneeled down and covered them with the blankets that had fallen off of them and repositioning them so they would be more comfortable. With that done, he looked up and spotted me in his bed and he smirked as he made his way over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I told you not to wait up" he teased and I quietly groaned.

"Can't sleep" I replied, "where did you go anyways?"

"I had to go feed for a little while and I was scouting the area in case Rookery was around. So why can't you sleep?"

"I dunno, I just can't and it's getting really annoying"

"Have you tried closing your eyes?"

"Yeah and even _that_ didn't seem to work. I'm really tired but my mind just won't rest for some reason"

Gregory snickered as he reached out and smoothed a strand of hair off of my face, "just close your eyes and I promise you will be able to sleep very shortly" he said and I sighed as I closed my eyes once again.

I heard Gregory stand up and walk quietly around to the other side of the bed. I thought he was going to go hang upside down somewhere but was mistaken when I felt an arm wrap around me and cool lips kiss the back of my head and I smiled. I opened my eyes and turned over to face Gregory as he lay next to me with one arm wrapped around me.

"Close your eyes" Gregory quietly instructed and I did as I was told as I snuggled closer to Gregory and he gladly pulled me closer to him. I suddenly felt very calm now as a small yawn escaped my mouth and my mind finally quieted. "Sleep, my angel. You deserve it" I barely heard Gregory whisper in my ear as I slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, Sandy, and Andrea.**_

I woke to find that Gregory was not next me and I slightly sat up and saw that the drapes were pulled closed tight so no light could get in and the bedside clock read nine am. It was then that I realized that Gregory must be sleeping in his closet or something because I couldn't see him anywhere. Sandy and Andrea were just starting to wake up as I sat up completely and rubbed my head tiredly.

"Morning" I said and the girls mumbled their response as we all got up and changed into some day clothes for the day. With that done we all wandered around the house making sure that all the curtains were pulled closed tight and the lights were shut off. We headed over to Rudolph's room and I knocked on the door.

"Tony!" I called, "time to get up"

I heard a few muffled protests but I ignored them as we continued through the house and headed downstairs. We were surprised to find that Freda was up and was making pancakes for us for breakfast.

"Good morning, ladies" Freda said.

"Morning Mrs. S. Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be sleeping at this hour?" I asked.

"Normally I would but then I wouldn't be such a good host now would I?"

The three of us sat down at the kitchen table as Freda brought the pancakes over to us. We thanked her as Tony walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table with us as he helped himself to a few pancakes and I turned to Freda.

"Mrs. S, how do we know where the next sighting of the comet is?" I asked.

"Well, my dear" Freda replied, "That's part of what we need to figure out at the moment. I'm not sure how we will do that but I do know that we must do it soon otherwise we must wait another three centuries or more and I'm sure that the rest of the family don't want that to happen"

I thought about this for a moment before getting an idea. "Hey guys" I said, "why don't we go down to the library on the computers and search for the location of the comet? I'm sure the internet has something that will help us"

"Sounds good to me" Sandy said, "The internet has everything imaginable to search"

"Why don't you girls do that today then?" Freda said, "We'll obviously have to stay here and think of the other things we need to worry about"

"Okay" I said and I turned to the girls, "so when do you guys want to go? The library's not far from here"

"How about after breakfast?" Andrea suggested, "The sooner the better"

Perfect"

"Can I come?" Tony asked.

"If you want to or do you want to stay here with Rudolph?"

"Rudolph's sleeping so I've got nothing better to do"

And so after breakfast we helped clean up the kitchen and the girls and I headed back to Gregory's room to gather our stuff that we would need for the day. The girls and I grabbed our purses and we were about to head out the door when Gregory's closet door opened.

"Where are you going?" Gregory asked.

"We're going to the library" I replied, "We're going to see if we can find anything that will help us find the comet's location"

"I really don't like the idea of you girls going out there with Rookery lurking around"

"Well what do you suppose you do, come with us?"

"That's actually not a bad idea"

I was obviously kidding! Doesn't my boyfriend know anything about sarcasm or is his mind still in the seventeen hundreds?

"How can you come with us? The sun's out, you'll burn"

"I don't always have to be in my human form to travel around"

Sandy and Andrea looked confused, "You have another… form?" Sandy asked and Gregory nodded. There was a small light flash as Gregory transformed into his bat form and he began to fly around the room before landing on my arm.

"Whoa! Did he just…" Andrea asked.

"Uh huh" Sandy answered with a shocked look on her face and Gregory squeaked.

"C'mon, lets go" I said and the girls followed me out the door with Gregory still latched onto my arm in bat form.

Tony was waiting for us at the door and so was Freda as she spotted Gregory on my arm.

"Is he really going to go with you?" Freda asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Couldn't stop him if I could" I replied.

"Well he certainly can't go out in broad daylight" she turned to the furry bat on my arm, "you, young man, need to be out of the sun at all times. Do you understand?"

Gregory 'nodded' and squeaked in response as he flew off my arm and flew into my open purse and I zipped it up so that no light could get in. "He'll be fine, Mrs. S" I said and Freda nodded as she moved out of the way as we opened the door and walked outside with Tony right beside me.

We walked down the street, keeping an eye out for Rookery if he should show up as we headed towards the library. We reached the library some time later and we all walked inside and I headed over to the computer section. I sat down and logged on to one of the computers and began searching for the comet. Sandy and Andrea looked through a few books to see if they could find anything on the comet while Tony headed over to the mythical section to find a book on vampires. Tony was obviously just here for the ride not the work. After some time, I finally found something and I clicked on the 'Google' link it was on and it opened to reveal an entire page on the comet as well as a schedule on the most visible sightings of it, the last sighting being the one here in Scotland last year. I got the girls and Tony's attention and they were soon crowding around me as they gazed at my computer screen.

I read the notes out loud on the screen, "'the comet Attamon is a comet worth seeing and with this fact, astronomers around the world can now keep track of this spectacular comet with this website. Since the last clear sighting of the comet in Scotland, the comet is now more clearer to see in England and will be the most clear in five days at the most on Saturday night'"

"Huh, that's pretty convenient" Sandy said and I nodded.

"This helps us a lot" I said and I heard Gregory quietly squeak letting us know that he heard us. I printed off the page and handed it to Andrea to put in her purse as I didn't want to open mine and let Gregory get burned from the lights in the building.

We gathered our stuff as we headed out of the library and back onto the street only to see the one person we didn't want to see. Rookery was standing across the street talking with a local merchant and I didn't want to stick around to hear what he was talking about. I figured that he must have been asking about us as I spotted the merchant turn and point at us and Rookery turned to look in the direction the merchant pointed. I immediately took Tony's hand as the girls also spotted Rookery and we hurriedly walked down the street as we attempted to head back to the Sackville-Bagg residence. I snuck a peek over my shoulder and spotted Rookery trying to follow us and I tried to find a way to lose him somehow. The girls must have read my mind as Sandy grabbed my arm and pulled us to a busy outdoor market and we rushed to find a place to 'blend in' for the time being. It worked as Rookery tried to follow us into the outdoor market and we made it out and practically ran back to the house with Rookery having no idea where we just went. We began to slow down as we realized that we completely lost Rookery and we all sighed in relief. I spotted a somewhat dark but safe alley and we all turned into the alley and walked down it until it was dark enough for me to open my purse and let Gregory out for a little while. As soon as I opened my purse, Gregory flew out and immediately transformed back to his usual form.

"Nice to see you again" Sandy joked and Gregory smiled before turning to me.

"Tanya, you said you had a document with the comet's information on it?" Gregory asked and Andrea opened her purse and pulled out the document I had printed off and she handed it to him. Gregory studied the document for a moment before looking up at me and smiling, "this is terrific! Now we know where the ceremony will be held and when it is, Tanya you're a life saver"

"It was no problem" I said, "The internet has practically everything on it"

"Still, it's a great deal for my family and I" Gregory came closer to me as he reached out and placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up for him to kiss me. We pulled away after a short moment and I blushed as the girls gazed at us and Tony made vomiting noises.

"Aww" Andrea and Sandy said together.

"Tanny, you are so lucky" Sandy said.

"No kidding" Andrea added.

"Hey" Gregory interrupted, "don't forget that you helped too and I am grateful for that"

Gregory walked over to the girls and pulled them both into an embrace and the girls happily returned it. He pulled away from them and smiled as he made his way back over to me.

"What about me?" Tony asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You did well too, mortal" Gregory replied and he winked at me knowing full well that Tony didn't exactly help at all. "Let's get back home and show this to my parents" Gregory suggested and I nodded. Gregory was about to transform back into his bat form but stopped when Rookery suddenly appeared in the entrance of the alley.

"Not so fast, kiddies" Rookery sneered and Gregory hissed at him. Rookery quickly pulled out his lit-up cross and pointed it at Gregory and Gregory instantly hissed in pain and jumped back as he attempted to hide in the shadows.

"Run!" Gregory demanded and I immediately grabbed Tony and we bolted down the other end of the alley as Rookery began heading for us as he continued to point the cross at Gregory, keeping him away and backed up against the wall. We turned a corner in hopes of loosing Rookery but we screeched to a stop when we reached a dead end brick wall. Rookery appeared in front of us, blocking our only escape route. I saw Gregory attempt to attack Rookery but he flashed his lit-up cross at him and Gregory instantly backed away in slight pain from the light. I placed Tony behind me as Rookery moved closer to us but he kept Gregory at a far enough distance against the opposite wall with his cross.

"What do you want?" I demanded and Rookery snickered.

"You always ask me the same damn question and I always give you the same damn answer. I want the stone and to send the vampires straight to hell, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Then why do you keep targeting us?"

"I need something to lure the vampires to me and you're the perfect example"

"So we're bait"

"You catch on fast, girly"

"Don't call me 'girly'"

"Like that's going to stop me" Rookery spotted Sandy, "I see your little friend is alive and well"

"Thanks for asking" Sandy muttered.

"Why do you care?" I said to Rookery, "You cut her and left her for death"

"She's not dead now" Rookery replied, "That or she's a vampire like _him_"

"I'm not a vampire!" Sandy shouted wanting to punch Rookery but Andrea grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Mighty aggressive for a little girl. Why don't you all just come with me and we'll sort this out-"

"We're not going anywhere with you!" I shouted and Rookery moved closer to us.

"Who said I need all of you when I can easily take just one?"

Just as soon as he said it, Rookery quickly grabbed Andrea and flung her over his shoulder and Andrea screamed as Rookery began backing away, still pointing the cross at the helpless Gregory.

"ANDREA!" Sandy and I cried and we rushed to help but stopped when somebody dressed in black with a hood over his head jumped down from the alley side stairs on the walls and pushed Rookery to the ground and caught Andrea so she wouldn't hit the ground. Rookery attempted to fight back against the stranger but the stranger was obviously stronger than him as he punched Rookery in the face, knocking him out. Andrea wriggled out of the strangers hold and rushed over to us and we immediately pulled her into our arms as Gregory was finally able to rush over to us and he addressed the stranger.

"Who are you?" Gregory demanded, the stranger pulled down his hood and looked up at us with a toothy smile and my eyes, as well as the others, went wide. This stranger was also a vampire!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, Sandy, Andrea, and Cedric.**_

"Cedric? Is that really you?" Gregory asked as he made his way over to the stranger, now named Cedric.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg" the stranger named Cedric said as he shook hands with Gregory, "I was wondering when I would get the chance to see you again"

"Um, Gregory" I said and Gregory turned to me, "Introductions would be nice"

"Sorry, love. Ladies, Tony, this is my good friend Cedric Cornelius"

"How do you do?" Cedric said as he slightly bowed. Cedric had short blond hair and he stood about the same height as Gregory and looked to be of the same age as us.

Sandy interrupted, "Um guys, I don't mean to be a party pooper but I would like to get out of here _before_ Rookery wakes up"

"Good point" I said.

"Okay" Gregory said, "I suppose we should be going then. Would you like to come with us, Cedric?"

"How can I? And how can you? Its broad daylight and I can only stay in this shadowy alley until the sun sets"

"Just go into your bat form and ride in one of the girls purses"

With that said, Gregory transformed into his bat form and I held my purse open for him to fly in and I zipped it up. Andrea offered for Cedric to ride in her purse since he did save her after all and Cedric agreed as he transformed into his bat form and flew into Andrea's open purse. I took Tony's hand as we were finally able to get out of the creepy alley and back onto the street as we made our way back to the Sackville-Bagg residence. We finally made it back safe and sound as we walked into the house and made sure that every light was turned off and the curtains were closed before letting Gregory and Cedric out of our purses. As soon as Gregory and Cedric flew out of the purses, they immediately transformed back to normal and we all sat down in the living room.

"How did you know where we were, Cedric?" Gregory asked as soon as we were all seated in the living room.

"I was vacating an abandoned apartment and I heard you in the alley. I saw how much trouble you were in and I decided to help out an old friend" Cedric explained

"I didn't see you at the ceremony last year"

"Oh, I was there alright. I made it just in the nick of time before the transformation. Now, I am curious as to who your mortal friends are"

"Cedric, this is my love Tanya" Gregory indicated to me and I slightly blushed at the title he gave me, "and her little brother Tony" he pointed to Tony. "And these are her friends Sandy and Andrea" he pointed to each of them as he named them.

"I am pleased to meet all of you" Cedric said, "But Gregory, did you just say that Tanya here was your love?"

"Indeed, my friend. Tanya and I have been together for just over a year now"

"So she knew you were a vampire before the transformation?"

"Yes I did" I said not wanting to be ignored as they talk about me while I'm still sitting here, "it was actually Tony who sort of introduced us"

Tony looked up at me and gave me a 'what the hell?!' kind of look and I merely shrugged. "Gregory, I think that we need to talk about more important things before you catch up with your friend" I said and Gregory seemed to take the hint.

"You're right, I'll go collect the others and then we can begin" Gregory said as he stood and left to gather the rest of his family. We sat and waited in the living room with Cedric and I caught him glance at Andrea for a moment as the family came in and sat themselves down.

"Cedric?" Freda said as soon as she entered the living room and spotted Cedric.

"Yes Freda, it is I" Cedric replied as he stood and Freda embraced him for a moment.

"Where the devil have you been hiding?"

"I believe that is an unimportant topic at the moment. Gregory, you said there was something we all needed to hear?"

"Yes" Gregory replied, "But I think Tanya would like to do the honors"

I smiled at Gregory as I stood and pulled out the document I printed off at the library. "This" I began, "has all the information we need to find the location of the comet. It is now located in England and will be the most clear in about five days. That's all we found and we hope that it is enough"

Fredrick stood and I handed the document to him as he studied it for a few moments. "This is perfect, Tanya. Absolutely perfect" Fredrick said and I smiled as Fredrick began to pace as he talked. "We must begin planning our departure and gather the other clans together-"

I cut him off, "Sir, our parents don't know about this yet we need to talk to them still and see if they'll even let us go to England. We have five days until the ceremony but we need our parents' permission first"

Fredrick pondered this for a moment, "I see your point. Very well, you may talk it over with your parents but we must have an answer in three days at the most. We will need time to get there if we are to make the ceremony"

I nodded as Fredrick sat back down and I did the same as I turned to the girls and Tony. "Guys we might as well go home and get this figured out now before things get to hectic" I suggested. The others nodded as I pulled out my cell phone and called mom for her to pick us up from the Sackville-Bagg's home. As Tony, the girls, and I headed for the door, Gregory stopped me for a moment.

"I'll be by tonight to check on you" Gregory informed me.

"Gregory, honey, I don't need you to check in on us all the time. Besides, Cedric is here and you should have the chance to hang out and catch up with your old friend"

"But Tanya, what if Rookery-"

"Rookery won't be trying anything for awhile. Now don't worry about us and go hang out with your friend"

"Okay… but are you sure you'll-"

"We'll be fine!" I kissed Gregory on the cheek before turning and heading for the door. "Have fun!" I called as I walked out to the car where mom and the others were waiting and we headed home.

* * * * *

~Gregory's POV~

I watched Tanya and the others leave before heading back into the living room where Cedric was waiting for me. The rest of the family had dispersed and it was just Cedric and I left in the living room.

Cedric was the first to speak "me thinks you're wrapped around the girl's finger there, Gregory" Cedric said.

"I am not!" I growled, "I just worry about her at times"

"Dude, I know a guy's been whipped when I see them and man are you whipped!"

"I am not!" I knew full well what the term 'whipped' meant and I was never going to admit that I was whipped (not that I was in the first place).

"Sure you're not"

I let the subject drop as Cedric and I talked and caught up over the years as we waited for the night to come. When it did, we immediately flew out the door and into the night as we flew over Scotland.

"Hey, Gregory" Cedric said and I turned to him, "do you think I have a shot with that girl I saved, what was her name?"

"Andrea, and I don't know you'll have to ask Tanya because I don't know if Andrea has a boyfriend already or not"

"I gotta say you got quite a looker of a girl yourself. I'd like to have a bite out of her"

"Don't you dare touch Tanya! You hear? If you do I'll-"

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't mean anything by it. Besides it's her friend Andrea I'm after not her"

I calmed down as we continued to fly through the night air and I couldn't help it anymore. "C'mon, this way!" I called and Cedric was confused for a moment as we flew towards Tanya's home.

"Gregory, where are we going?" Cedric asked as we neared Tanya's home. I put a finger to my lips quieting him as we quietly landed on Tanya's balcony. The door was closed but we were just able to slightly peek though the curtains of the door and we spotted the girls talking and laughing as the sat on Tanya's bed. "Gregory, why are we here?" Cedric quietly asked so only I could hear with my vampire hearing.

"Tanya made me promise that I wouldn't check on her tonight because she thought I should spend time with my friend"

"Again, why are we here then?"

"One: because I can't _not_ check on her and two: you get to see Andrea and learn a little bit about what she's like if you think you have any shot with her at all"

The girls were talking and we used our keen vampire hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Seriously though, Tanny" Sandy said, "Why don't we have hot vampires in San Diego?"

"I dunno" Tanya answered, "maybe you're not looking hard enough"

"You gotta admit the guys in Scotland are much better than back home in San Diego"

"Speaking of which, Andrea" Tanya turned to Andrea, "what do you think of your knight in shining armor?"

Andrea immediately blushed but she tried to cover it up but failed in doing so, "one: he's not a 'knight in shining armor', he's more like a creepy pale guy in the alley. Two: He's not _mine _either, I barely know the guy" Andrea said.

"But he is cute to you, right?"

Andrea's blushing face said it all as Sandy and Tanya broke out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm starting to think that she thinks he's more hot than cute" Sandy added.

"Oh, shut up!" Andrea said but Sandy and Tanya kept laughing. We heard Tanya's mother calling them from downstairs and Andrea stood. "It's the pizza, I'll go get it" Andrea offered as she walked out of the room and I turned to Cedric.

"Go hide up on the roof, I'm going to talk to Tanya about Andrea" I explained and Cedric nodded as he flew up onto the roof out of sight and I carefully eased the door open. "Psst, Tanya" I quietly called and Sandy and Tanya turned as they spotted me in the doorway.

"Gregory! What are you doing here? I told you not to worry about us" Tanya said as she stood and walked over to me.

"I'm not worried, I just need to talk to you for a minute" I explained and Tanya sighed.

"I'll just be a minute" Tanya said to Sandy as she walked out onto the balcony with me and I closed the door before turning to her. "What is this about?" Tanya asked and I took a deep breath.

"Jeez this is so awkward. Um, does Andrea have a boyfriend?" I asked and Tanya looked at me funny.

"What?"

"Does Andrea have a boyfriend?"

"Well… no, not anymore anyways. Why do you want to know?"

"Cedric wanted to know if she did or not"

"So Cedric likes Andrea?"

"Basically, yes"

"Okay… anything else?"

"No I think that's about it"

Tanya thought for a moment, "You know Cedric pretty well, right?" she asked.

"Of course"

"And he won't hurt Andrea?"

"He would never hurt a fly"

Tanya took another moment to think, "I'll talk to Andrea about it and I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you later then"

"Goodnight, have fun"

I smiled as she turned and walked back into her room and Cedric jumped down from the roof and landed beside me. "So I might have a shot with her?" Cedric asked.

"Maybe, let's not think about it for now and let's go find a few cows or something" I replied.

"Mmm, my favorite"

We took off into the night as we flew towards the nearest barn and we continued to talk and hang out.

* * * * *

~Tanya's POV~

I walked back into my room to find that Andrea was back with a box of pizza in her hands as she set the box down on my desk. "Sandy said Gregory stopped by to talk to you, what'd he want?" Andrea asked.

"Well" I began, "It turns out that Cedric likes you and he waned to know if you were taken or not"

Andrea stopped what she was doing and froze, "and what did you say?" she asked.

"I said you weren't and that I would talk to you about it. So do you like him back or something?"

Andrea was quiet for a moment, "well I… I guess I do… I mean we just met so it's only a small crush I guess…"

"I take that as a 'yes'"

Sandy stood and walked over to us, "so we all got vampires, huh?" she joked and we laughed.

"I guess we do" I replied, "I guess we do"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**I do not own 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya, her two friends, and Cedric.**_

The next day for us was full out girly almost the whole way as we rummaged through my closet and the girls suitcases to find as many good looking outfits as we could as we constantly talked about 'our vampires'. It felt kind of weird to call Gregory and Cedric 'our vampires' but it was kind of true in a weird way. I had no idea about Rudolph with his little puppy-love crush on Sandy but she still had fun talking about how adorable he was at times. As we picked out our outfits, we then moved on to hair and make-up as we were constantly changing our hair styles or having one of us help the other out with a certain hair-do. When mom found out what we were doing, she suggested that we go down to the outdoor market to find some new outfits and jewelry. The girls and I obviously agreed as we grabbed our purses and followed mom out the door as she drove us to the market.

The market wasn't as busy as before when we were last here but still enough to make a small crowd. Mom decided to do some grocery shopping while we went off to do some shopping. We stopped at many stalls that sold jewelry and make-up and I stopped when I spotted a certain necklace. The necklace was on a skinny black leather strap with a quarter moon-like shaped pendant with what looked like Gregory's birthstone in the middle of the quarter moon. What a weird coincidence. I picked it up to get a better look at it and the saleswoman of the stall walked up to me from behind the counter as I admired the necklace.

"Found something you like there?" The woman asked. The woman was somewhere in her forties or fifties and had long blond hair that was tied into a fancy braid. She wore a long black skirt that flowed around her and a white long sleeved shirt with a black flowing sash.

"I don't know" I replied, "It's very pretty"

"Indeed it is, dear girl. I see that it is a perfect match to your lovely necklace"

I glanced down at the crescent moon necklace Gregory had given me the first time we came here and I blushed a little.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how is this necklace a perfect match to mine?" I asked and the woman smiled kindly.

"Ah, my dear, the kind of accessories I sell are meant for people with hearts that are destined for each other. And besides, it wasn't that long when I sold your necklace to your handsome young man and I can clearly see that he loves you deeply and you the same to him"

I thought about what the woman said for a moment, did she really mean what she said or was this just one of those dealing-with-customers tricks? The woman seemed to read my thoughts as she smiled.

"I believe your young man was tall, had black hair, and seemed to wear a lot of black clothing and a black dog collar around his neck. Am I right so far?" the woman said and I froze as I stared at her.

"Y-yes, that's him" I answered, I looked down at the necklace I was holding as I finally made my decision. "How much?" I asked and the woman smiled.

"Seven dollars and fifty cents, would you like me to package it for you?"

I nodded as I paid the woman and she took the necklace to package it for me. When she was done, the woman handed me a small package that was a navy blue fabric with a dark green ribbon carefully tied around the package with the necklace inside of it. I thanked the woman as I put the small package in my purse and caught up with the girls. After a few hours of shopping with the girls, we finally headed home as we met mom back at the car and drove back home. By the time we got back home, it was time for mom to start making dinner and the girls and I dropped off our findings in my room before heading into the kitchen to help mom with dinner. After dinner, the girls and I headed back up to my room to try on our clothes that we bought at the market.

"So what do you think?" I asked the girls as I modeled my new outfit with the few accessories that I had also bought.

"Totally hot" Sandy commented and Andrea nodded in agreement as I turned and looked in the long wall mirror on my bathroom door to see for myself. I smiled with satisfaction as I headed back over to the girls and Sandy went next as she headed into my conjoined bathroom and changed into her new outfit that she bought. Within a few moments, Sandy came out of the bathroom and modeled her new outfit for Andrea and me.

"So how do I look?" Sandy asked as she posed and Andrea and I laughed.

"Perfectly stunning" Andrea said.

"Totally awesome" I commented. Sandy laughed as Andrea then went next and she headed into the bathroom to change as Sandy came over to stand beside me. I heard a knock on my balcony door and Sandy hurriedly went to answer it as I dimmed my lights, knowing full well who it was. Sandy opened the door as Gregory and Cedric walked in and Gregory's eyes instantly fell on me.

"Whoa" Gregory gasped as he looked me up and down with the new outfit I was wearing. "You look… amazing"

"You like?" I said as I slightly posed and Gregory came over to me as he lifted me up and spun me around and I laughed.

"I love it" Gregory said as he set me down and kissed my cheek and Andrea came out of the bathroom in her new outfit. Andrea stopped when she saw that Gregory and Cedric were here as Cedric's eyes rested on Andrea in awe.

"Um…" Andrea tried to say but the words just weren't coming.

"You look awesome!" Sandy commented.

"Perfect, Andrea" I said and Andrea blushed a little as her eyes peeked at Cedric who was still staring at her in awe.

"Dude" Gregory muttered to Cedric and he glanced at Gregory who nodded his head towards Andrea.

"You look… beautiful" Cedric finally said to Andrea and Andrea then blushed a little more.

"Um, thanks" Andrea replied and Sandy and I exchanged glances and smiled at each other. I walked over to Sandy as she whispered something in my ear and we both smiled devilishly at our plan.

"Hey, Andrea" Sandy said and Andrea turned to her, "you look a little warm, why don't you go cool off on the balcony for awhile?"

"But I'm not-" Andrea tried to say but I interrupted her.

"Yeah" I said, "Besides, I think I heard mom calling me from downstairs and Sandy needs to call her mom"

"But you guys I'm-"

"Oops, gotta go mom's calling me"

I quickly exited the room as I winked at Gregory and he smiled as he caught on to our plan. Sandy ushered Andrea out onto the balcony before grabbed her cell phone and pretending to dial her mom's number and following me out of the room.

~Gregory's POV~

As Tanya and Sandy talked to Andrea I began to catch on to what they were doing. As Tanya exited the room, she winked at me and I smiled back knowing what I needed to do. Sandy ushered Andrea out onto the balcony before quickly exiting the room as well. Cedric glanced at me with a confused look on his face and I snickered. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"W-what?" Cedric stuttered.

"Go out there and talk to her while you still have the chance"

"But I can't… I mean she's…"

"Dude, do you want a shot with her or not?"

Cedric took a deep breath as he turned and walked out onto the balcony were Andrea was standing as she gazed up at the night sky. I knew my job was done as I quietly exited the room as well and met Sandy and Tanya in the hallway outside Tanya's room.

"Well?" Tanya asked.

"He's out there talking with her now" I replied, Tanya and Sandy laughed as they high-fived each other.

"So what do we do now?" Sandy asked and Tanya thought for a moment.

"I'll let mom and dad know that the guys are here and we can go down and watch a movie for the time being" Tanya said. Sandy and Tanya headed downstairs to talk to Tanya's mother as well as turn down the lights for me to be able to maneuver around the house. The girls returned and we headed downstairs to watch a movie in the living room.

After about an hour the girls sent me to check on Cedric and Andrea as I made my way up the stairs to Tanya's room. I quietly opened the door and peered inside to see that the balcony door was left open and I could see Cedric and Andrea on the balcony as they talked like they were best friends and I heard Andrea laugh. I smiled as I made my way back down the stairs and back to the girls and when they saw my smile they instantly knew what it was about and they giggled as we continued to watch the rest of the movie. When the movie was over, we all decided that it was time for Cedric and me to go as the three of us made our way back to Tanya's room. We walked in and saw that Cedric and Andrea were still on the balcony and I sighed as I walked over to the balcony doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for me and Cedric to go" I said and the two said their goodnights to each other as Andrea walked back into the room and I turned to Cedric who had a huge smile on his face. I laughed as I turned back into the room to say my own goodnight's to Tanya.

"Do you have to go?" Tanya asked.

"Unfortunately yes, besides, I know that you girls will have a lot to talk about tonight after we leave" I pointed out. Tanya glanced over to Andrea who was now giggling like a little girl as she quietly talked with Sandy and Tanya turned back to me.

"Oh by the way, I have something for you" Tanya said as she turned and headed over to her purse and pulled out a small package that was a navy blue fabric tied with dark green ribbon. "Here" Tanya said as she offered the package to me. I was confused for a moment but I opened the package and found that inside lay a necklace that was a thin black leather strap with a quarter moon-shaped pendant on it with my birthstone in the center of the pendant.

I looked up at Tanya, "Tanya, you didn't need to get me anything" I said.

"The woman who sold it to me said that it was a perfect match to the necklace you gave me and that she only sold accessories that were meant for people with hearts that were destined for each other. She told me that she sold my necklace to you and I felt like I needed to buy it so I did"

"Well in any case, thank you it's lovely"

I put the necklace around my neck and I smiled at Tanya and she smiled back.

"Goodnight, love" I said.

"Goodnight, honey" Tanya replied. We kissed goodnight for a short moment and we pulled away and I kissed Tanya's forehead before finally turning and heading out onto the balcony. I closed the balcony door behind me as Cedric and I flew off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, her friends, Cedric, and Charlene.**_

The girls and I talked for hours about Andrea's and Cedric's moment on the balcony as Andrea constantly talked about him. Of course Sandy and I kept quiet about our plan that had started this as we let Andrea talk more about Cedric. It began to get so late that we didn't even realize that it was around just after midnight when we finally began to feel the effects of sleep. Andrea went to go get changed in the bathroom while Sandy went downstairs to get a glass of water. I, on the other hand, stayed right where I was as I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes for a moment not sleeping, just resting my eyes. I suddenly felt a cold hand roughly clamp down on my mouth and I barely had any time to react as something hard hit my head and then everything instantly went black.

I woke to find that I was sitting rather uncomfortably on a cold metal surface. I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was in a dark place as I reached up and rubbed the back of my sore head. I glanced around my surroundings and I could just barely make out some shapes on the wall that looked like tools and chains and other odd stuff on the walls. I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see Cedric in front of me.

"Cedric?" I asked, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Tanya, I'm so sorry" Cedric said, "I never wanted to do this"

"Do what? Cedric, what's going on?"

"You're… you're in the back of Rookery's truck. I brought you here"

I suddenly felt very panicked as my eyes widened and I tried to stand but Cedric stopped me.

"Y-you kidnapped me?!" I cried and Cedric covered my mouth with his hand.

"Tanya, please let me explain. I had no choice Rookery forced me to do it"

I shoved Cedric's hand away for my mouth, "what do you mean he forced you?"

"He… he has my younger sister, Charlene, she's very sick and weak"

He turned to the other side of the truck and it was then that I spotted the girl sitting in the corner chained to the side of the truck with the chains wrapped around her. She looked to be about a few years younger than Cedric and she had the same blond hair like him. She wore a light blue dress that was ruffled around her and a few strands were ripped. The girl, Charlene, began to cough and Cedric was immediately at her side as he rubbed her back affectionately and comfortingly. When Charlene finally stopped coughing, Cedric stayed at her side for a few more moments before returning to my side of the truck.

"Please Tanya, you must understand" Cedric said, "Rookery says he will kill her if I don't do what he says. I never did any of this willingly"

I sat there not knowing what to do, should I believe him? Should I even trust him? "Cedric" I finally said after a few minutes, "I-I understand why your doing this but what are you getting out of this?"

"My sister lives a little longer and that's all I care about. She became sick a few days after our transformation back into vampires and it was the exact night that she became sick when Rookery kidnapped her. I attempted to rescue her but ended up with him using her as influence for me to do his dirty work. Nothing I ever did for him was willingly at all"

"But what about that day in the alley? It makes no sense that you would do that plus still work for Rookery"

"It was an act, to get you to trust me. The only part that wasn't part of Rookery's plan was me actually knocking him out. I wanted to buy us some time even if it was just a little bit. Plus I didn't know I was going to meet someone like Andrea"

I sat there in silence as I considered all of what Cedric had said. What he said made sense and I could understand his reasons for doing what he did but… I still didn't know if I could fully trust him anymore. A small door opened at the front end of the truck and Rookery stepped inside and I froze when he came over to me and snickered.

"Looks like I got the gold this time" Rookery said and I glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded my voice was slightly shaky with fear.

"Oh you would like to know, wouldn't you? Well I might as well tell you since I got nothing better to do. You see, you're the key in drawing the vampires to me, that little vampire scum of yours will come running as soon as he finds out that you're here. And the sooner they come running, the sooner I can send them straight to hell the moment I get the stone"

"You bastard!"

I charged at Rookery but I was stopped as Cedric grabbed me and I fought against his hold but I was failing miserably.

"Tie her up" Rookery instructed, "We'll be on our way to meet the vampires soon"

Rookery turned and left back through the door and Cedric let go of me as he gathered some rope to tie me up.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry" Cedric said as he tied my hands together behind my back and he also tied my legs together as well and I sighed.

"It's not your fault" I quietly said as Cedric finished tying me up and he stood and walked over to his sister who was still wrapped in chains in the corner. Cedric sat down beside Charlene as she slumped down a little weakly and Cedric had her lean against him comfortably. I could see that Cedric deeply cared about his sister and I began to feel sorry for the both of them and what was to come out of this. There was a small jolt as the truck began to move and we were soon on our way to some place that I didn't even know where we were going at all.

~Gregory's POV~

Cedric and I were flying home and about halfway there, Cedric said that he needed to feed for a little bit and that he would meet up with me later. Cedric flew off as I continued to fly home and get some sleep and it didn't take me long to reach my home. I walked inside and headed up to my room to sleep for a while as I hung upside down from my bedroom roof. I slept for a while until I was woken by Rudolph as he came into my room with the phone in hand.

"What'd you want?" I asked.

"The phone's for you, it's Sandy" Rudolph answered and that made me a little confused. Why was Sandy calling me? Only one way to find out, I jumped down from the roof and took the phone from my younger sibling.

"Hello? Sandy?" I said.

"Oh god, Gregory!" Sandy cried, it sounded like she was crying.

"Whoa calm down, take a deep breath. What's going on?"

"I-it's Tanya, s-she's gone"

I froze, "what do you mean she's gone?"

"Gone as in _kidnapped_, Gregory! The window was left open when we got back to Tanny's room and it had been closed before"

I instantly knew who was to blame and I had to restrain myself from crushing the phone in my hand.

"Rookery" I breathed, "Don't do anything, I'll take care of this" I said and I hung up the phone and _then_ crushed it as I removed it from my ear. The now crushed phone crumbled from my hand as I made my way to the door and I flew down the stairs.

"Mother! Father!" I called as I made my way through the house to find my parents as they both sat in the living room.

"Gregory, dear, what is it?" mother asked.

"Rookery kidnapped Tanya; I have to go find her"

"No" father said as he stood and walked over to me, "He's using her as bait to get to you and the rest of the family. You mustn't go"

"What?! Father how can you say that? I have to go rescue her!"

"You will only make things worse for her if you do go after her. Which would you rather prefer? Going after her and causing her more trouble or staying here and keeping her safe from harm?"

"Safe? Father, she's with _Rookery_ for god's sake! She's not safe with him at all!"

"That's enough! I forbid you from going after her; you will do nothing reckless that will cost her or our lives. Do you understand?"

I clenched my hands into fists and I stared angrily down at the floor and I slightly nodded.

"Good" father said after a moment and he moved to sit back down in his chair. I turned and ran back to my room and slammed my door loudly and angrily as I began to pace furiously across my room. What father said did make sense but still. It was Tanya for god's sake! I can't just leave her in Rookery's clutches hoping that he won't hurt her because he just might. I couldn't take it anymore! I ran over to my window and ripped it open and I flew off into the night towards where I hoped I would most likely find Rookery and Tanya as well.

~Tanya's POV~

I don't know how long we drove for but it felt like forever as I sat there my arms and legs tied up with nothing to occupy me so I was utterly bored out of my mind. Finally the truck came to a stop and after a moment, Rookery came out of the doorway again as he walked over to me.

"Time to go, little missy" Rookery said and he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder to carry me out of the truck. He ordered poor Cedric to help his sister out of the truck as well with the chains still wrapped around her. Rookery used his free hand to grab a part of the chain to keep hold of Charlene as Cedric followed us from behind. From the position I was in, which wasn't very good at all, I could somewhat make out a kind of graveyard area as I attempted to look up just enough to see the tombstones and black iron bar gates. Rookery finally set me down beside a small stone building and I leaned against the wall tiredly. He then practically shoved Charlene down beside me and I could see in her eyes that she was scared.

"What are we doing here?" I finally asked.

"You are rather slow aren't you?" Rookery said and I glared at him, "We're waiting for your little vampire scum. As soon as he gets here then we can start the party" Rookery looked at his watch and then back at me with an evil smile "he is a little late though, should be here soon"

"You're evil, you know that?" I said rather harshly.

"You got a death wish, girly?"

"No, and don't call me 'girly'. I want to know why you want the vampires to go to hell"

"Why do you even care? You wouldn't understand it even if I did tell you"

"Try me. I've got time for a little bedtime story. So what is it? You have a fear of vampires? Jealousy? Paranoia maybe?"

"Don't push it, missy"

"C'mon, Rookery, are you going to make be beg? Grovel even? Is it a family thing? Revenge? Dare I say a stolen love?"

"You're asking for it"

"Well what'd you expect? I've been bored out of my mind ever since you kidnapped me I gotta have something to do. C'mon tell me, I can guess all night if I have to, maybe I can come up with a possible reason. Hmm… You're afraid of the vampires and you want to end your fear by getting rid of them for good or you're just jealous of their immortality that you don't and never will posses. Let's see, what's another one? You had some sort of family issue involving vampires and you want some sort of revenge because of it or you had a love but it was never meant to be and she became one of them and-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Rookery charged at me with rage and I braced myself for the impact of his aggression but instead there was a small flash of blue and Rookery was knocked over on the ground in slight pain as if he hit an invisible wall. What the hell just happened? Rookery tried again to attack me but the same thing happened only this time I saw where it came from. My necklace? I glanced down at my necklace around my neck and I could see that my birthstone in the center of the crescent moon pendant had a thin blue line surrounding it as it lightly glowed in the night. I looked up and found that Charlene was staring at my necklace in awe as if she knew what had happened and why.

"You have a hearts shield and a strong one at that" Charlene said for the first time since I met her.

"A what?" I asked and Charlene smiled.

"Your necklace is a hearts shield; it protects the person wearing it from any deathly harmful doings of others. It is much stronger when your destined love is wearing the matching necklace and your hearts shield is very strong"

My heart lifted as I absorbed this new information. Rookery began to stand and I could see that he was super mad now. I saw Cedric standing off to the side and his face showed a small bit of hope. Rookery was careful as he slowly approached me thinking that the invisible shield was still there and he slowly reached out as if to remove my necklace. But instead his hand was met with pain as a small spark flashed, shocking Rookery's entire hand and he yelled out in pain. As soon as he recovered from the pain in his hand, Rookery turned to Cedric.

"Get that thing off her neck!" Rookery demanded.

"I can't" Cedric replied, "I'll just end up the same as you and only she can remove it now"

"Untie her hands so she can remove it"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Cedric gave me an apologetic look as he came over to me and untied my hands. My feet were still bound so there was nothing I could do if I chose to run all I could do was wave my hands around if I wanted to.

"Take off the necklace!" Rookery ordered me.

"No" I replied.

"Take off the necklace!"

"Make me!"

"Fine by me"

Uh-oh. Rookery headed over to Charlene as he grabbed her roughly and pressed a knife dangerously close to her heart and I saw Cedric begin to panic as he stood nearby.

"I'll tell you one last time. Take off the necklace or she dies"

"Don't do it!" Charlene cried, "I'm not worth it, it'll protect you!"

"Shut up! Well?"

I froze for a moment before slowly reaching up and unclasping the necklace from around my neck. I held my necklace out in front of me and dropped it on the ground. Rookery dropped Charlene back down beside me as he quickly moved to pick up my necklace. He placed my necklace in his pocket as he began retying my hands behind my back once again.

"You made the right choice" Rookery snickered as he stood and I could hear Charlene quietly sobbing.

_Did I?_ I thought to myself as I attempted to move a little closer to Charlene in hopes of comforting her in some way. Rookery stood a little ways away as he began talking, or rather giving orders, to Cedric about something that I couldn't hear. Cedric remained where he was as he watched Rookery make his way back over to us. But before Rookery could reach us, he was suddenly slammed to the side by a blur of brown, black, and grey. I at first didn't know what was going on until I realized that it was Gregory as he pinned Rookery to a stone wall and he held the front of Rookery's shirt in his fists.

"You son of a bitch!" Gregory growled at Rookery.

"Well look who decided to join the party, you're more than fashionably late you know" Rookery said but that just made Gregory even more mad as he tossed Rookery roughly to the ground with his vampire strength. Rookery was about to pull out his lit-up cross but was too slow as Gregory came over and punched him in the face.

"Don't ever come near Tanya, her family, or my family ever again! You disgust me!" Gregory snarled as he punched Rookery again.

Rookery had just enough time to grab his knife from his pocket as he thrust it towards Gregory but missed his heart but instead hit his leg and Gregory screamed out in pain.

"Gregory!" I cried as small tears began to form in my eyes I was that scared. Fortunately, Gregory's leg began to heal as he pulled out the knife and tossed it to the ground. Rookery was still on the ground in pain as he attempted to get up but Gregory's leg completely healed as he made his way over to Rookery. Gregory grabbed the front of Rookery's shirt and he lifted him up slightly as he punched him again and again, over and over. Rookery appeared to go limb as Fredrick suddenly appeared as he pulled his son off of Rookery.

"Gregory! That's enough!" Fredrick ordered as he succeeded in pulling Gregory off but Gregory was still attempting to break free of his father's hold to beat Rookery up some more. "Gregory! He's dead, that's enough!" Fredrick said.

I glanced over at Rookery and sure enough, he was lying on the ground completely still with no sign of life in him. My eyes went wide as I stared at Rookery's body and I could tell that Charlene was staring too. Gregory had finally given up fighting against his father as he slowly fell to his knees and he held his head down. Cedric rushed over to us as he untied my hand and legs and he then quickly began getting the chains off of his sister. As soon as the chains were off of her, Cedric pulled the weak girl into his arms as he held her close.

"There's a cow farm not too far from here" I said to Cedric, "Take her there and she can feed on as many cows as she wants"

Cedric nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out my necklace as he handed it to me. I smiled at him and he said a quick thanks as he scooped his sister up in his arms and flew off into the night towards the cow farm. I put my necklace back on and I glanced over at Gregory and Fredrick and I stood as I quickly made my way over to them. I kneeled down in front of Gregory and Fredrick nodded at me as he slowly released his son and moved to deal with Rookery's body.

"Gregory" I whispered as I lifted one hand and placed it on the side of his face. "Gregory, honey, its okay I'm okay, look at me" I tilted his head up so he could see me. His face was full of anger, regret, scared even. "It's okay I'm fine, everything is fine" I lifted my other hand as I stroked his hair and the side of his face. After a short moment, Gregory pulled me into his arms and I gladly returned the gesture as we held each other close.

"God, Tanya, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that; I should have paid more attention… I'm just so glad that you're safe" Gregory said as he buried his face in my hair.

"I'm glad you're safe too" I replied. We stayed that way for a few more moments and then we pulled away only slightly so that our faces brushed against each other and our lips finally met. Gregory kissed my lips; my cheek, my temple, and my forehead as he held me close once again. We pulled away as Fredrick made his way back over to us.

"Take her home, I'll deal with the body" Fredrick said and Gregory nodded. I didn't realize how tired I was until now as I attempted to stand but failed as I almost fell over if not for Gregory and he snickered.

"Bed time" Gregory joked as he scooped me up in his arms; I happily cuddled up to him and Gregory held me close as we took off into the night, "Go to sleep, love. You need the rest"

I merely nodded tiredly as my eyes began to close but I didn't fall asleep just yet.

"I love you" Gregory whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I replied before finally drifting off to sleep in Gregory's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**So sorry for not updating sooner but I was in Hawaii on a school marine biology trip for a week and I couldn't bring my laptop with me. Plus writers block sucks!!! I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, her friends, and Cedric.**_

I woke to find that I was on a soft surface with a warm blanket pulled over me and I realized that I was in my bed. I then realized that there was also something cold near me as well. It wasn't a bad cold but a comforting kind of cold when you feel too hot and a cold substance feels just right. I sat up slightly to find that Gregory was sitting on my bed beside me fast asleep as he sat in a somewhat upright position and leaned against my head board. His arm was around me and I found that my head had been resting against his stomach as I slept. I looked at Gregory's sleeping form for a few moments as I reached up and very gently stroked his cheek and that small action woke him as he took a breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey" I said quietly and he smiled.

"Hey" Gregory replied, "sleep well?"

"Very. You?"

"Huh? I didn't fall asleep"

"Yes you did, I woke up before you and you were sleeping right next to me"

"Oh, I guess that's what happens when you practically haven't left the room in almost 24 hours"

"24 hours? I was asleep that long?"

"I said almost 24 hours; it's been about roughly nineteen or twenty hours by now"

"Well I'm awake and ready to go now. Where is everybody anyways?"

"They're all downstairs waiting for you to wake up"

"Well let's not keep them waiting"

I got up and grabbed a few fresh pieces of clothing and I quickly got changed in my bathroom. I came out of the bathroom and Gregory smiled as he stood and escorted me out of my room to see my waiting family.

"You said you never left the room, why did you do that?" I asked.

"I couldn't leave you alone after I found out that you had been kidnapped by Rookery. I actually only left once because father made me leave to go feed for a while but other than that, I was always with you never leaving your side for more than a second"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway making Gregory stop as well.

"Gregory, I…" I began, "I can't keep this hidden anymore but… it wasn't completely Rookery who kidnapped me, Cedric was in on it"

I saw that Gregory's face went from confusion and then to slight anger. "He what?!" Gregory growled.

I sighed knowing that I was going to regret this later but I couldn't keep it bottled up inside me anymore, "Cedric was the one who kidnapped me and brought me to Rookery. But Gregory he didn't-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence and explain to Gregory as he ran ahead of me and flew down the stairs with me attempting to catch up to him. I reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Gregory grab the front of Cedric's shirt from where he sat in between Charlene and Andrea as he roughly pulled him up and pinned him against the wall. Everyone was in the living room and had looks of confusion and fear on their faces as they watched the scene unfold.

"Cedric, you bastard! I trusted you!" Gregory shouted at Cedric.

"Gregory, stop! Let me explain, you don't understand" I said, hoping that Gregory would listen.

"Oh, I understand alright, Cedric was one of Rookery's knaves. He doesn't want to become human at all"

"Gregory!" Fredrick bellowed, "Let Cedric explain for himself and then we can judge the situation"

Gregory was reluctant to let go of Cedric but he let go of his shirt and he backed up and I came up and took Gregory's hand as I placed the other on his shoulder to calm him.

"Explain yourself, Cedric" Fredrick ordered and Cedric glanced at me for help.

"Just tell them what you told me" I said, trying to encourage him.

Cedric nodded as he began his sad tale, he told us all about how Rookery used Charlene as influence on him and how he threatened to kill her. He explain the whole situation to us in great detail as he explained why he did all of what he did and he also explained the fake act in the alley.

"But there were also a few things I didn't expect" Cedric said as he continued his tale, "I didn't expect to meet someone like Andrea" he turned to face Andrea, "and I understand if you hate me for what I've done, I cannot be forgiven for my actions"

Cedric was quiet as he finished telling us his story. I glanced around the room hoping that everyone would understand the situation he was in like I did. Charlene obviously understood as she had been there the whole time with Cedric and thankfully, Freda, Fredrick, Anna, Rudolph, mom, dad, the girls, and Tony all seemed to understand Cedric's reasons. Unfortunately, Gregory was still angry at Cedric and I couldn't tell if he understood or not. Cedric looked in Gregory's direction.

"Gregory, please, you must understand that all I did was not done willingly. I never meant for anything bad to happen, especially this ruining our friendship"

Gregory just stood there in silence as he glared at Cedric with nothing to say to him at all. Gregory suddenly turned and ran out the front door and thankfully it was night out as he flew into the night sky. I ran to the door and watched him fly off in the distance and Freda came up behind me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be back" Freda said, "he just needs time is all"

I nodded as I closed the door and made my way back over to the living room and Tony instantly jumped up from his seat and barreled into me as he hugged me tightly.

"Tanya! You're okay, I missed you!" Tony said and I knelt down to his level and pulled him into my arms.

"I missed you too, kiddo. It's good to be back" I replied as I hugged my little brother. Mom and dad stood as they made their way over to me and they both hugged me as well as I stood.

"We were so worried about you" mom said as she hugged me and then pulled away to hold my face in her hands for a moment before letting dad have his turn.

"God, you cause a lot of trouble don't you?" dad joked as he hugged me and I laughed. Mom then said that she had to make dinner and she asked dad to help her as they both made their way into the kitchen and Tony took my hand. I smiled at him as Charlene stood and made her way over to me.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done" Charlene said.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't exactly do anything" I replied.

"But you risked your life for me when you shouldn't have and you helped my brother as well"

"It was nothing; I don't think we have anything to worry about anymore for awhile anyways"

Charlene nodded and smiled as she turned and headed over to Cedric to talk to him. I walked over to the girls with Tony still clutching my hand as the girls stood and hugged me saying how worried they were and that they were glad to have me back. Soon it was time for supper and the Sackville-Bagg's, Cedric, and Charlene left to go home as us humans headed into the kitchen to eat. Later that night after supper, the girls and I headed up to my room to hang out and watch a few movies on my DVD player. Tony practically didn't want me out of his sight as he joined us in my room to watch the movies. I guess Tony was just a little paranoid about me getting kidnapped and he just wanted to make sure that I was safe. What a good little brother I have.

Soon after a few movies it was time for us to go to bed and at first Tony was reluctant to leave my side but he eventually left to get ready for bed. The girls were rather tired as we got ready and climbed into our beds. I, on the other hand, wasn't very tired considering that I had slept for almost 24 hours already since my kidnapping so I stayed awake as I lay in my bed just enjoying the comfort of my blankets and pillows. Around sometime after midnight, I heard my door quietly open as Tony crept into my room in his pajamas. He maneuvered around the girls' cots as he made his way over to my bed and I slightly sat up.

"Tony, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare" Tony replied and I could hear in his voice that he was scared and possibly crying. I motioned for him to come up onto my bed and he did as I pulled him into my arms.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"W-well, it was Rookery and he had kidnapped you again and Gregory wasn't there to rescue you and I couldn't find you. He took you to the cliffs and when I got there he stabbed you with a stake and threw your dead body over the cliff. And when I woke up I came in here to check if you were still here and not dead"

"Sweetie, I'm right here I'm okay. Besides, Rookery's not coming back, Gregory killed him when he kidnapped me"

"H-he's dead?"

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about anymore. Do you want to stay here for tonight?"

Tony nodded and I pulled back the covers as he crawled under them and I put my arm around my little brother as he curled up closer to me and within a few minutes the both of us fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up first as mom came into my room looking for Tony when she found that he wasn't in his bed. I explained the situation to her and she nodded as she left the room and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I lightly shook Tony awake and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he turned to face me.

"You sleep okay?" I asked him and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, now that I know Rookery's dead and not coming back to take you away again, now I know you're safe" Tony replied.

"Good, I don't want those stupid nightmares to scare you like that"

I kissed Tony's forehead before getting out of bed and Tony left my room to get dressed in his own room. The girls woke a few minutes later and we all changed into the clothes that we would wear for today. As soon as we were dressed, the girls and I headed downstairs where mom was making breakfast of pancakes and fruit salad with potato hash browns. I had already talked to mom and dad about going to England with the Sackville-Bagg's to see the comet and now the only thing left was how we were going to get there.

"Have the Sackville-Bagg's considered anything about it?" mom asked.

"I dunno" I replied, "I figured that they might fly there or something"

Andrea suddenly stopped what she was doing and she stared at me, "if we are flying then I'm not going. I'm not spending another second in the sky like that ever again!"

"Hey it wasn't that bad"

"Oh yes it was! I'm the one who's scared of heights here!"

"Girls!" mom said making us stop our small conflict, "we'll figure this out later at the Sackville-Bagg's house, okay? In the mean time, I need some help with a few chores around here, this place is rather big"

The girls and I nodded as we stood and began working on the things that mom needed help with. By the time we were done all of the chores and cleaning the _entire_ house, it was beginning to get dark and I wondered if Gregory had come back yet from last night. I guess I was going to find out as mom told us that we were going to the Sackville-Bagg's to sort out the travel issue and we all climbed into the car and drove off towards the vampires' house. We drove into the Sackville-Bagg's driveway and we got out of the car and knocked on the door to the house. Freda answered the door as usual and she beckoned us all inside and we sat down in the living room. I, on the other hand, inched my way away from my friends and family as I made my way to Gregory's room in hopes of finding him there.

I hesitated when I reached Gregory's bedroom door and wondered if I should knock or go in depending if he was in there or not. I decided to just walk in as I quietly opened the door and stepped inside Gregory's room. He was, obviously, not there and I sighed as I made my way over to his bed and sat down. I was starting to get rather worried about Gregory in more ways than one. First, I was worried if Gregory was still trusting Cedric or not, second, I knew that Rookery was dead but what if there were other vampire hunters out there ready to stab Gregory's heart? Third, He's my boyfriend! I would obviously worry when he suddenly just took off without another word of explanation. And so I sat there on Gregory's bed still surprisingly unnoticed by my family and friends but I didn't mind, I kind of wanted to be alone for a little bit.

I glanced around Gregory's room and I noticed a scrapbook sitting open on Gregory's desk. I began to get curious as I stood and made my way over to the desk and I glanced down at the scrapbook in front of me. The page that it was open to was of when our families and us spent a day at the park and our parents had brought their cameras with them. On one page there was a picture of me climbing a tree in the park with Gregory hanging upside down beside me in the tree with huge smiles across our faces. I giggled at the memory of that picture as I continued to look at the other pictures. There were pictures of Tony, Rudolph, and Anna playing in the playground of the park and pictures of both of our parents sitting on a bench as they smiled at the camera. That day was a really good day for both of our families and we all had so much fun. I noticed that most of the pictures were either of me, Gregory, or the both of us doing different things in the park. Another picture that I saw was of me standing by the beach as a wave rolled onto the shore covering my feet and the photo was taken beside me as I looked down at the water below me.

I heard a small thump behind me and I quickly turned just in time to see Gregory's balcony door open and Gregory stepped inside not knowing that I was in the room. "Gregory!" I cried as I rushed towards him and Gregory looked up just in time before I crashed into him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Gregory asked as he too wrapped his arms around me returning the embrace.

"Our parents are discussing travel plans for England and I came up here to check if you came back from last night. Why did you disappear like that? I was so worried"

"I just… needed some time to think and you shouldn't be worried, Tanya. Isn't that supposed to be my job not the other way around?"

I laughed at that last part as I pulled away just enough to be able to kiss him and he kissed me back. We pulled away from each other and I stared into his deep red eyes.

"What all did you think about?" I asked with a little bit of seriousness in my voice and Gregory sighed.

"Whether I can trust Cedric or not. Whether I can protect you from this happening again. Whether I'll be able to be human again after this. I thought about everything that's been causing us so many problems when all we want is for it to stop"

"Gregory, honey, you can still trust Cedric you have to believe me on this. I know he kidnapped me but he had his good reasons for it"

"And I do believe you! It's just that… it'll take time for me to be able to fully trust him again"

"And you don't need to worry about protecting me from getting kidnapped or getting into anything dangerous. Besides, I can't just sit here with a 'goody-two-shoes' life without some excitement happening once in awhile"

"Tanya, you don't get it! What if you get seriously hurt or something and it's my fault? I'll never be able to forgive myself if something horrible happened to you and I'm not there to prevent it from happening"

"If something happens to me then it's my own fault not yours, got it? I can make my own decisions and if I get hurt then that's my fault because I decided to do it in the first place. Don't you dare beat yourself up like that just because of me. Now enough depressing chat, lets go downstairs and figure out this England thing"

"Yes ma'am"

I smiled mischievously at Gregory and he smiled back as we both left Gregory's room and headed downstairs where the rest of our family and friends were waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, her friends, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.**_

Gregory and I made our way down the stairs and into the living room where both of our families and friends were discussing how and when we would travel to England. As soon as we stepped into the living room everyone was quiet as they turned to look at us and Freda stood and made her way over to us.

"Oh Gregory, darling, you're back. I was worried sick about you" Freda said as she embraced her eldest son.

Gregory made a quiet groaning sound in protest, "Mother, I'm fine"

Freda pulled away from Gregory as she smiled and gestured for the two of us to sit with the rest of them. I sat down on the couch at the end beside Sandy and Andrea as Gregory sat on the arm rest beside me. Tony instantly came over to me as he climbed onto my lap and I helped him up. I suppose he was still a little paranoid about me still with his nightmare he had last night.

"Now, children" Fredrick began, "we have come to the conclusion that we are to fly to England as it will be much faster than having to drive there"

I glanced at Andrea and saw that her eyes had widened at the idea of flying to England. I knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to get her up in the air once again.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"We should leave as soon as possible, meaning in a few hours at the most. Your parents have suggested that they not to come with us on this trip but you will still be able to keep in touch until we get back. We have already planned for you children to fly back here by plane the day after the ceremony if all goes well"

I nodded and I glanced at the girls and they too also nodded in understanding but I could see that Andrea was still nervous about flying. We were told to go home and pack for only a day or two and then we would meet back at the Sackville-Bagg's in a few hours.

And so, the girls and I spent the next few hours in my room packing a small backpack each for the few clothes and things that we would need. Sandy didn't exactly get the idea of 'packing light' as she tried to pack everything possible for any occasion. What possible occasion could happen with a group of vampires? A wedding? A birthday party? Yeah right, not when everyone's hopes are at stake for one single night of their immortal lives. It took a bit of convincing but we finally managed to get Sandy to pack properly without the unneeded articles of clothing. Finally we were all finished packing and we were about to head out my bedroom door when we heard a small thump and we turned to see Gregory opening my balcony door as he walked inside with Cedric following behind him.

"Gregory, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Coming to get you, Father thought it would be easier on your parents if we just came to pick you up. Rudolph and Anna are already in Tony's room and they're ready to go"

"Okay, we'll be right there"

We quickly made our way downstairs to let mom and dad know what's going on and we all said our goodbyes and gave our hugs and then we headed up to my room where Gregory and Cedric were waiting for us. Sandy and I walked out onto the balcony but Andrea kept her ground once more.

"Guys, I'm not too sure about this" Andrea protested.

"C'mon, Andrea, you'll be fine" Sandy assured.

"I really don't want to do this"

"What'll it take to convince you?"

"A lot more than what you're doing"

Cedric suddenly walked up to Andrea and planted a kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a short moment as he stared at Andrea and she stared back. "Was that enough to convince you?" Cedric asked her.

"I… uh…" Andrea stuttered.

"I take that as a 'yes'"

Sandy and I exchanged glances with smiles across our faces as we silently 'awed' at Cedric and Andrea. Cedric took Andrea's hand as he led her out to the balcony and the rest of us followed. I took Gregory's hand as Sandy took the other and we were soon flying in the night sky. I glanced at Andrea and saw that she was clutching onto Cedric's arm in fear with her eyes closed but he had his other arm around her as best as he could in attempt to comfort her. Rudolph was flying nearby as he held onto Tony's hand with Anna on the opposite side holding onto Tony's other hand. I could just barely make out Anna and Tony talking to Rudolph as if they wanted him to do something. Within a few moments, Rudolph let go of Tony's hand as he flew closer to us beside Sandy and I had to force myself to hold back a giggle. Sandy glanced at me and I smiled at her and I saw Gregory wink at Rudolph, Sandy took hold of Rudolph's hand as Gregory let her go and we were finally alone.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Gregory asked me.

"I sure hope so" I replied as I took a deep breath and Gregory gently squeezed my hand in comfort as he leaned over and kissed my temple before landing on his balcony. Gregory opened his balcony door for me and I walked in as the others landed on Gregory's balcony, Tony, Rudolph, and Anna flew to Rudolph's room. Rudolph first flew Sandy to Gregory's room before flying off to his room where Tony and Anna were waiting. Gregory took my hand as he led me and the others out of his room and down into the living room where Fredrick and Freda were waiting for us. Tony and the other two Sackville-Bagg children came in not too long after and as soon as we were sure we had everything we would need we were soon on our way, flying into the night sky.

After sometime, I realized that my eyes were slowly trying to drop and I forced myself to try and stay awake. I heard Gregory snicker and I turned to him, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Love, you're tired you can go to sleep if you want to you know"

"But I don't want to sleep I don't feel like I should be sleeping right now especially when I'm up in the air like this"

Gregory just snickered as he shook his head and then he then quite suddenly pulled me closer to him as he positioned his arms to carry me bridal style.

"There, can you sleep now?" Gregory said as he smiled at me and I sighed knowing that I was about to pass out of exhaustion soon.

"Maybe, so long as you don't drop me"

"I wouldn't dream of dropping you ever"

I quietly laughed as I snuggled a little closer to Gregory as I finally closed my tired eyes and the last thing I felt was cool lips pressing against my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to find that I was in a warm bed but it wasn't my own. I opened my eyes and sat up slightly as I looked around realizing that I was in some hotel room somewhere. Andrea was asleep on the second bed while Sandy was dead asleep on the couch with a few blankets to cover her. Tony was also in the room as he lay curled up comfortably on a comfy chair in the corner with a pillow and blanket in the chair with him. At first I began to wonder what I was doing in a hotel room but then I remembered the events of last night and I realized that we were in England somewhere. I looked out to the window which also had a small balcony attached to it as almost all hotel rooms do and found that it was still dark out. Either that or I slept through the day again and it was the next day. I lay back down on the pillow and quietly sighed at the comfort of the bed as I closed my eyes for a few moments. I then heard a faint thump sound and I opened my eyes to see Gregory very quietly open the balcony door and walk inside and I watched as he turned in my direction and sighed as he shook his head at me.

"Aren't you ever asleep at all when I'm around?" Gregory whispered to me so he wouldn't wake the others and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe my mind just has perfect timing on when to wake up if you're in the room" I replied and Gregory quietly laughed as he reached out and caressed my cheek. "What day is it?" I asked.

"Still the same as when we left home. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I thought it might've been the next day when I woke up"

"Nope, we still have only two nights left until we can finally get back to our normal lives"

"Since when is anything in our lives 'normal'?"

"Good point"

The two of us quietly laughed and then a small yawn escaped my mouth and Gregory saw it.

"Go back to sleep, you and the others can go sight seeing tomorrow morning if you like"

"How come I'm always the one who has to go to sleep?"

"Because you're human and I'm not. Yet"

I smiled tiredly as Gregory stood and made his way around to the other side of the bed. I stayed where I was as Gregory lay down behind me and his arm came around across my stomach and I placed my hand over his and locked our fingers together. I felt Gregory's cool lips against the back of my head as I closed my eyes once again and I began to drift off to sleep once again.

"Soon" Gregory's voice quietly whispered in my ear, "We'll be home soon" and then I finally fell fast asleep.

When I woke the next morning, I found that Gregory was again not beside me and I slightly sat up to find that Sandy was up and was in the bathroom having a shower while Andrea quietly rummaged through her bag for a pair of clothes to wear for today. Tony was still fast asleep in the comfy chair as I sat up completely and Andrea looked up from her bag.

"'Morning" Andrea said quietly so she wouldn't wake Tony.

"'Morning" I replied as I quietly got out of bed and found my bag to grab a pair of clothes for today. Sandy came out of the bathroom fully dressed but her hair was still a little wet from the shower as she began to brush it out and put it up in a ponytail for the time being. After I had gotten dressed and woke Tony up, I spotted the note sitting on the bedside table and I picked it up and read it finding that it was from Gregory.

_Dear Tanya, Father says that you and the others may go sight seeing for the day if you wish but he warns you to be careful and I say the same. Don't stray too far from the hotel and be back before night fall. The card keys are on the bedside table for you to get in and out of the hotel room. I want you all to be careful and be safe. I will be by later tonight to inform you of anything about the comet and what we need to do for the ceremony. I love you. Love, Gregory._

I smiled a little at the note before turning to Tony and the girls informing them of what was going on. We thought of what we were going to do today and when we figured it all out, we all headed down to the main lobby to eat where they were luckily having a free buffet breakfast for hotel guests. After we ate our fill, Tony, the girls, and I hit the streets as we stopped at stores and shops near the hotel. We explored as much as we could of England that we could go without going too far away from the hotel. For lunch and supper, we stopped at a few restaurants to eat and by the time we finished our supper, it was just barely beginning to get dark and we headed back to the hotel.

When we got back to our hotel room, Sandy switched on the TV and we began watching some TV as we occasionally flipped through a few channels to see what was on. But when it then came time for Gregory to show as he had promised, it was instead Cedric who unexpectedly showed up instead. We turned off the TV when Cedric walked in from the balcony and I was confused as to why Gregory wasn't here like he said he would be. I got a good look at Cedric and saw that he was somewhat out of breath and he seemed to have a nervous and worried expression on his face and I couldn't understand why that was.

"Cedric, where's Gregory?" I asked and Cedric looked at me with that nervous and worried look.

"We don't know" Cedric answered and I was utterly confused.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Wasn't he with you?"

"Tanya…Gregory's missing"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, her friends, Cedric and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie. **_

~Gregory's POV~

I left Tanya to sleep as I only had a few hours before the sun would begin to rise and I still needed to feed. I quietly got off the bed and I scribbled down a note for Tanya in the morning before quietly slipping out the door and flying off into the night. After a little searching, I managed to find a cow farm and I made sure that no one was around as I landed and walked over to the barn where the cows were kept. It was a small barn but a barn nonetheless and I pushed open the door and quietly walked inside. Surprisingly, there was only one cow standing there and I wondered why there weren't more of them like I thought there would be. But I soon shrugged the thought off as I only needed the one cow to feed on for now. I walked over to the cow and stood at the cow's side in front of its thick neck as I leaned over and bit. The cow mooed a few times before quieting as I began to drink my fill of blood. But only after a few moments of drinking, I realized that something tasted a little off about the blood and then my chest suddenly began to burn and I pulled away from the cow and staggered back in pain. I fell to my knees as I held my stomach in pain and my eyes began to loose focus and I suddenly felt very dizzy. I held my arms out on the ground to brace myself and my arms began shaking under the weight of my pained body and I gagged on the blood that was still in my mouth and I spit it out as best as I could. Finally, my arms couldn't take it anymore as I fell over on my side and I was finally enclosed in utter darkness.

I slowly woke to find that I was no longer in the barn but in some sort of dark room and I was standing against a dirty brick wall. I tried to move but was stopped as I realized that my arms were chained to the wall and there was a thick chain around my waist that was attached to the wall to hold me up where I stood. My legs were also chained to the wall making it practically impossible to move. My mind was still a little fuzzy and I tried to turn my head to look around but I must have moved to quickly as my head began to pound painfully and I groaned.

"Are you alright, lad?" someone said and I ever so slowly moved my head to turn to where I heard the voice. On the other wall next to me was another vampire but he was older than me and looked to be somewhere in his thirties or forties. He was in the same situation as I was in with his arms and legs chained to the walls with another chain around his waist to hold him up where he stood.

"W-where am I?" I asked, my voice sounded scratchy and hazy and I coughed a bit to try and clear my throat.

"In one of Lady Madeline's dungeon cells. Are you alright?" the vampire replied.

"I-I think so… But I don't understand; who's Lady Madeline and why am I here?"

"Lady Madeline is a very powerful vampire noble and she detests humans with a passion. So much that her mission is always to find other vampires and holds them hostage and tortures them until they agree to join her army of human hating vampires to take over the world"

"But how did I get here?"

"She poisons all of the cows that she can find with unhealthy tainted blood and then when a vampire comes along to feed they are poisoned for a short while and are brought here"

"How long have you been here?"

"Some months or so, I've been here for so long I probably lost count"

"What's your name?"

"I am named Zachery. And you?"

"Gregory. Gregory Sackville-Bagg"

"The son of Fredrick Sackville-Bagg? It can't be"

"Unfortunately it is"

The door to the dungeon cell suddenly opened and in walked a woman followed by one other woman. The first woman looked to be in her twenties or thirties and was very elegant and she wore a long green dress that flowed gracefully around her. I guess that this must be Lady Madeline. I instantly hated her. The second woman must have been her hand maiden because she was not dressed as fancy as Lady Madeline was. Lady Madeline took one look around the room and as soon as she spotted me she smiled and evil looking smile and I glared at her as she made her way over to me.

"So this is the new meat, I see" Lady Madeline said as she stood in front of me. She took hold of my chin and forced my head up to look her in the eye. "Ah, young little Gregory Sackville-Bagg. I was wondering when I would get the chance to meet you and now I have. What a great opportunity"

Lady Madeline snickered evilly as I jerked my chin away from her grasp. "Get away from me" I snarled and Lady Madeline just smiled.

"Oh there's no getting away from me, Sackville-Bagg. I'm sure Zachery has explained everything to you, yes? Soon after this final ceremony, my army will be large enough to take my revenge on those pathetic sniveling humans and everything will live in darkness as it always should be. Don't you agree, dear Zachery?"

I watched as Lady Madeline made her way over to Zachery and I could see that he was terrified of her. Zachery was silent as Lady Madeline reached up and stroked his cheek and I could see Zachery stiffen fearfully at her touch as Lady Madeline waited for Zachery to reply.

"Well?" Lady Madeline said as she began to grow impatient with Zachery.

"Please…" Zachery begged, "I want to be human, I don't want to join you. I will never join you"

Without warning, Lady Madeline went from being gentle and sweet to a ferocious monster. She stopped stroking Zachery's cheek and instead used the same hand to slap Zachery across the face rather harshly. Zachery very quietly whimpered as he held his head down but Lady Madeline grabbed his neck tightly making him look up at her.

"You will not speak to me that way ever! You will rot in this dungeon until you learn some respect!" Lady Madeline shouted and with that she released Zachery from her hold and stormed out of the room with her hand maiden following silently behind her. I swore that the hand maiden girl looked back at us with an apologetic look on her face as if she actually cared about us as the door slammed shut.

"You okay?" I asked Zachery as he hung his head down.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine. It happens all the time when someone new comes in"

"How often is that?"

"About every few weeks or so. Don't worry, I'm used to it"

"Why does Lady Madeline hate humans so?"

Well, supposedly before she was turned Lady Madeline was part of a very high noble family and therefore everyone thought highly of them without a bad thought. Unfortunately, she must have done something terrible that put her family to shame. Everyone blamed her and detested her for her mysterious crime ever since until she was turned and then no one back then heard from her again. I have no idea what she could have done; the story is always getting changed so there's no truth behind either one that is told"

I nodded in understanding and leaned my head against the dirty wall behind me. It was silent in the dungeon cell and the only sounds that I could hear was mine and Zachery's breathing and the occasional scurrying of a mouse across the dungeon floor.

"Just out of curiosity" Zachery suddenly said after a few minutes, "do you have a love by any chance?"

"Yes… yes I do, why do you ask?"

"I can see the hearts shield necklace around your neck, you are lucky that Lady Madeline didn't spot it as easily as I did"

"Why is that?"

"If she knew you had a love then the first thing she would do is capture them the same way she captured the rest of us and use them against you"

"Tanya won't get captured I'm sure of it. She's smart she won't be captured as easily as Lady Madeline would think"

"Why are you so sure?"

"My love, Tanya, is human. She will not be captured by this vile woman nor will she get involved with this in any way this isn't her fight"

"You must be very lucky to have her and her you"

"It sure doesn't feel like it"

"It's true; Lady Madeline murdered my wife some time ago because she tried to escape and she almost succeeded had Lady Madeline not stabbed her with a stake through her heart before my very eyes. You are lucky to have a love that is alive and well"

"I am sorry for your lose, she must have been very brave"

"Thank you"

We were quiet once again not wanting to talk about the depressing topic any longer. I closed my eyes and hoped that Tanya and the others were safe and alright I didn't want them getting involved with this especially Tanya. I loved her so much I sometimes didn't know what to do with myself half the time. She had already done so much for my family and I with helping us find the amulet and now she's helping us become human once again, how much can she do for us and not back down from it? That was another one of the reasons why I loved her, she was always so brave and willing to do anything for the ones she loved no matter the costs and that was a rare trait.

I looked up and saw a very small window near the top of the dungeon cell on the wall and I had a clear view of the moon. The moon was almost entirely full and I could just barely make out the comet nearing the moon once again. What if I couldn't get out of here in time for the ceremony? Would I ever become human again if I don't get out of here in time? The 'what if' and 'would I' questions just kept piling up and it finally all became jumbled up in my head so much that I could just barely keep track of them.

_Tanya, where ever you are _I thought to myself, _please be careful please be safe, I love you so much. I hope I can find a way to get out of here soon. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**I do not own 'the little vampire'. I only own Tanya, her friends, Cedric, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.**_

~Tanya's POV~

I paced the room frantically as the others sat on the bed and in the few chairs that were available in the room and they watched me pace.

"How can Gregory be missing?! It's Gregory for god's sake he can't just be missing!" I cried.

"Tanya, we don't officially know that" Cedric said but I still paced.

"Yeah, Tanny" Sandy said, "maybe he's just longer than he expected to be"

"Oh no, no, no, no" I said as I shook my head obviously freaking out at the situation, "Gregory's not that irresponsible, he would always make sure he was back in time no matter what he was doing… Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"_Yes_!" Cedric said, "There isn't a place we haven't completely checked top to bottom, almost literally"

"Ugh… where could he be?"

"Look if it makes you feel any better, I'll go look around once more to double check, okay?"

"I…I don't know… I'm just so worried. When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he left to come check on all of you, I haven't seen him since and neither has the rest of the family. When he didn't come back from last night from checking in on you we just figured that he might have gotten stuck somewhere because of the sun. But after the night came we saw no trace of him for hours and that's when we started searching"

"Are there any cow farms that he could've gone to feed?"

"Possibly, there aren't many out here so he couldn't have gone very far if he did go feed"

I sighed as I finally stopped pacing and I rubbed my temples. I just couldn't believe this was happening! Why Gregory? He's tough; he can get himself out of anything with no problem. Couldn't he?

"I'm sorry I'm so anxious, Cedric" I finally said.

Cedric nodded in understanding, "that's quite alright, Tanya, I understand" he replied.

"Can we maybe check the cow farms that he might have gone to?"

"We can try, but I'm pretty sure we searched everything including the cow farms"

"I know, I just… I just feel like I need to just to make sure, you know?"

"Alright I guess we could go. The family is staying in another cemetery crypt that they found, I'll take you all there first so we can figure this out together"

I nodded in agreement as we all headed to the balcony and all of us linked hands. Cedric was in the middle so he was able to balance us all while Sandy and Andrea were on one side of him and Tony and I were on the other. I was thankful that it was late enough that night so everyone was asleep as we took off into the night and we had to fly high up so that no one would spot us should they be up and about at this time of night. After a few minutes, we reached the cemetery as we landed inside and Cedric led us to the crypt that the vampire family was hiding in. When we reached a certain part of the crypt where the family was waiting, I saw that Freda was doing the exact same thing that I had been doing earlier. Freda paced across the room just as I had done as Fredrick stood watching his wife with concern with Rudolph standing beside him and I spotted Charlene and Anna sitting on a ledge on the wall. As soon as we all fully entered the room, Freda stopped pacing as she turned to me and she walked over to me.

"Oh Tanya darling!" Freda said as she embraced me and I returned the gesture. "You must be so worried… I am so worried! Who wouldn't be worried?"

"Freda… calm down" I said as Freda released me from her hold and she took a small deep breath in attempt to calm herself. Cedric explained to the family what I wanted to do and Fredrick seemed to agree with me and so did the rest of the family.

We decided to split up into groups so that we wouldn't look like a swarm in the sky as I flew with Charlene and Tony and Sandy flew with Rudolph. Andrea flew with Cedric and Anna and the last but not least was Fredrick and Freda. Charlene, Tony, and I landed at one of the cow farms with Sandy and Rudolph landing next to us as the others flew off to search another cow farm not far off. I walked up to the barn door and pushed it open as the others followed me in. I looked around and found that there were four cows in the stalls and me and the others began checking the cows' necks to see of any of them were bitten. None. That meant that Gregory couldn't have been here and I sighed as we all left the barn and the other half of our crew landed outside as they all shook their heads indicating that they didn't find anything.

We took off again and we landed at another barn as the other half flew off to search another farm once again. This time as I opened the door there was instead just one cow standing there and I instantly moved to check its neck for bite marks. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted the two fang marks in the cow's neck and I knew instantly that Gregory had been here. But where was he now?

"Tanya" Tony called and I turned to see Tony and Rudolph kneeling on the ground staring at something on the floor. I walked over to them and kneeled down as I peered at their finding and I gasped. There all dried up on the floor was a small dried up blotch of blood.

"That's not all" Rudolph said as he handed me a small slip of paper. I took the piece of paper from him and found that there was writing on it and I began to read the note.

_Thy love is hidden deep and thy heart is scared but thou must make haste if thou want thy love to live to see thee again. But thou must beware for mine Lady is strong and may murder thee. If thy love is true thou will find thee for thou hearts are stronger still than mine Lady's strength. Thou must make haste before thy night grows light. _

I stared at the note for what felt like hours until Tony snapped me out of it. "Tanya, what's it say?" Tony asked and it took me a moment to answer.

"I-it says…" I read the note out loud to the rest of the group and when I finished I looked around at the others and they all had looks of worry and confusion on their faces. Tony mostly had confusion since he didn't exactly understand the Elizabethan way of speaking like the rest of us did. After a few moments of silence in the barn we all stood and made our way out of the barn and flew off to meet up with the others. As soon as we landed at the other barn were the others were, I handed the note we found to Fredrick and I waited patiently as Fredrick read the note a few times over before looking up at me.

"I think I may know who has done this" Fredrick said after a moment and my eyes widened a little.

"Y-you do?"

"Maybe. As far as I know there is only one vampire noble that would be against being human to do this and that would be Lady Madeline"

"Who's Lady Madeline?"

"She's another noble that was turned in the seventeen hundreds just like us but she hates humans with a passion. I do not know why she hates humans so but she has gone too far in kidnapping Gregory"

"We need to find him! Wherever he is we need to get him out of whatever place he's in"

"Unfortunately, I have no choice but to agree with you"

"Really? You're not going to say it's too dangerous for us humans to get involved or something?"

"As much as I would like to I can't, as having humans on our side will be a great advantage to get around where us vampires can't. In the light"

I was somewhat shocked to actually hear those words coming from Fredrick's mouth. Personally I thought it was a great idea for us humans to join in on the fun that the vampires have. We all flew back to the crypt and we gathered underground as we discussed and strategized on what we were going to do. Finally it came down to me, the girls, and Tony who would all fly with Fredrick and Cedric to this Lady Madeline's hide-out and the others would stay nearby the hide-out in case something happens and we need back up. And so, we humans, Fredrick, and Cedric all flew off towards the hide-out and the others would follow us about twenty minutes behind us so we wouldn't look too suspicious. After some time we landed somewhere on a somewhat large deserted island, or it was supposed to be deserted. The others wouldn't arrive for another twenty minutes so we were quickly ushered by Fredrick to head towards the center of the island and I held Tony's hand as we made our way in the direction that Fredrick directed us to.

We suddenly all screeched to a stop when we reached the center and we almost practically crashed into a large stone wall. Fredrick instructed us to wait as he and Cedric flew up to the top of the wall to investigate their findings. We watched as Fredrick and Cedric cautiously peered over the edge as they took a few moments to look around and then they flew back down to us.

"Come, there are buildings beyond this wall and I have a strong feeling that Gregory may be in one of those buildings" Fredrick said and my heart felt like it lifted only slightly.

Cedric first flew me and Tony over the wall and then Fredrick followed suite with Sandy and Andrea. I looked around and sure enough there were a few buildings within my sight though I was pretty sure there were more from where Fredrick and Cedric saw above the wall. They had a birds-eye view while I was just getting a regular view from the ground. We decided to split up into a group of two as Tony and I went with Fredrick while Sandy and Andrea went with Cedric.

My small group took off down one of the alley ways while the others went the opposite direction and as I moved I swear I could feel a slight tugging coming from my necklace that Gregory had given me. I was in front of Fredrick and Tony as I turned a corner and literally ran into a teenage girl that was coming from around the other side of the corner. We were both sent tumbling to the ground and I looked up at the girl and I instantly froze. She was a vampire! Fredrick and Tony came around the corner and as soon as Fredrick spotted the girl he pulled me to my feet and pushed Tony and me behind him protectively.

"Please!" the vampire girl begged as she cautiously got to her feet, "I will not harm, I promise"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Fredrick demanded.

"I was the one who left you the note. Please, my Lady will be very angry if she found out what I did"

"Wait a minute" I said as I stepped out from behind Fredrick, "you sent the note?"

"Yes, you are the young Sackville-Bagg's love, no?"

"You mean Gregory?"

"Yes, I do detest having to serve my Lady as her hand maiden but it's all I have and helping the captured is what I do"

"So you know where Gregory is then?"

"Yes… well, sort of… I have an idea… there are so many buildings that look alike and it's sometimes hard to tell the differences. All I know is that he's in one of the dungeon cells"

I sighed at the girl, well at least she had an idea of where Gregory was rather than search every single building for him.

"Can you take us to where you think he might be?" I asked the girl and she nodded.

"I promise you I'll do my very best" the girl replied and she indicated for us to follow her as she took off down the alleyway.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"I am called Tabitha"

I took Tony's hand as we ran after her and Tabitha was courteous enough to slow down to my pace as well as Tony's as Fredrick followed us from behind. Tabitha led us down a few more alleyways and to me this place was beginning to feel like a stone maze. Tabitha obviously somewhat knew her way around the place as she turned down a few more alleyways only stopping once to take a short moment to remember where she was and then she was off again. Finally we came to one doorway to one of the dungeon cells and Tabitha fiddled with a few latches on the door before pushing it open and ushering us inside. As soon as I walked in the door, I found that there was a dark staircase that led farther down and I silently gulped and tony gripped onto my hand a little tighter in fear. Tabitha led us about almost halfway down the stairs and then she told us to wait as she took off down the stairs to check if Gregory was down there or not. She reappeared within a few moments empty handed and she led us back up the stairs.

"I am so sorry!" Tabitha said, "I thought it was the right one but it wasn't"

"Its okay" I replied, "We'll just try another one"

Tabitha nodded as she began to remember another dungeon cell and we all took off down the alleyways once again. We turned down one corner and once again there was a collision as Cedric and the girls suddenly turned around the same corner from the opposite direction. What was with us and running into people these days (and I mean literally)?

There were a few "ow's" and 'hey's!" as we collided but then we all looked up and realized who each other were as we dusted ourselves off.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and Sandy and Andrea just looked at me.

"Looking for Gregory of course" Sandy replied, "we did split up, remember?"

"Who's that?" Andrea suddenly asked and I turned in the direction that she indicated and there stood Tabitha.

"That's Tabitha; she's a vampire and she's going to help us find"

"How do you do?" Tabitha said in a small voice as she slightly curtsied.

"C'mon, we've got to find Gregory"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said. We all turned to the voice and froze when we saw the Lady Madeline herself standing a few feet away from us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**I do not own 'the little vampire', I only own Tanya, her friends, Cedric and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.**_

The others and I stood frozen especially Tabitha as Lady Madeline slowly made her way towards us and it was then that I spotted the wooden stake in her hand and I silently gulped.

"Tabitha, how kind of you to bring a few snacks and even better a few vampires as well" Lady Madeline said.

Tabitha stood frozen in fear as Fredrick quickly placed Tony and me behind him and Cedric moved in front of the girls to stand protectively beside Fredrick.

"Where is my son?" Fredrick demanded and Lady Madeline smiled an evil looking smile.

"Oh, you mean you're dearest Gregory? I wouldn't worry too much about him, he's being well taken care of"

I heard Fredrick growl under his breath as Lady Madeline began fingering the tip of the wooden stake and she then turned her attention to the rest of us.

"Now I wonder which one of you is Gregory's precious little slut"

I stiffened as Lady Madeline looked me and the girls over and then her eyes finally rested on me especially on my crescent moon necklace.

"You" Lady Madeline said as she stared at me, "yes, you'll do quite nicely"

Lady Madeline made a move to charge at me but was suddenly stopped as Fredrick charged at her and the two went flying as they began in an epic battle of bloodsucking killers. Fredrick slammed Lady Madeline against a wall making her drop her wooden stake and she stopped for only the shortest moment and then she was up again charging at Fredrick once more.

"GO!" Fredrick cried from his battle with Lady Madeline and all of us took off down the alleyway with Tabitha leading the way in front of us all.

"This way, quickly!" Tabitha said as she took off down a few alleyways and we followed her. We finally stopped running after a few minutes and I quickly turned to Tabitha.

"Tabitha, are there any other places where Gregory could be?" I asked her.

"Yes, there are only two buildings where the Lady keeps her 'favorites', the last one is near here" Tabitha replied and she led the way down another alleyway and we followed as she stopped in front of another door.

"What's going on over there?" a gruff voice said from around the corner and Tabitha quickly opened the door and ushered us all inside.

"Guards" Tabitha said, "Quick, I'll distract them you get Gregory out as best as you can. The keys are hanging on the wall by the door at the bottom of the stairs. Hurry!"

The others quickly made their way down the stairs and I moved to follow but I stopped and turned to hug Tabitha and she returned the gesture.

"Thank you" I said and she smiled as I let go and began heading down the stairs. She closed the door most of the way leaving a small crack open as the guards came around the corner.

"Quickly!" I heard Tabitha cry from outside, "they went that way, the Lady will have your heads planted on stakes if you loose them!"

I smiled as the sound of the guards' footsteps and Tabitha's footsteps died away and I made my way down the stairs. The others were waiting for me half way down the stairs and we continued on our way and we humans took a moment for our eyes to adjust to the complete darkness as Cedric found the keys hanging on the wall. Tony stood in front of us as he held his hands up to the door ready to push it open and Cedric unlocked the cell door. I helped Tony push open the door and as it opened, Tony misjudged his footing and fell into the dungeon cell and we all heard a small thud from inside.

"Ow!" Tony cried from inside the dungeon cell.

"Tony, get out of there" I instructed with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"What the… Tanya?" a very familiar voice suddenly said weakly from inside, "is that you?"

"Gregory!" I cried as I dashed into the dungeon cell and stopped for a short moment to let my eyes adjust so I could somewhat see.

Sure enough, there was Gregory and I gasped when I saw the state he was in. His arms were chained to the wall as well as his legs and a thick chain was around his waist to hold him up where he stood. He looked so weak and drained as he looked up at me with tired eyes and he was only just able to smile at me as tears began to slightly well up in my eyes and I rushed towards him.

"Oh god, Gregory!" I cried as I embraced him as best as I could and I felt his head lean against mine as he kissed my temple.

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here?! It's too dangerous for you to be here, you-"

I interrupted him as I lifted my head and kissed him making Gregory go silent as he kissed me back and I pulled away from him.

"You can give me a 'danger lecture' later" I said, "right now we gotta get you out of here"

I kissed him again for a short moment and Gregory pulled away.

"Tanya please, I'm not the only one in here you know"

I was confused at first but then I looked around and saw another vampire chained to the wall the same way as Gregory was. He looked to be somewhere in his thirties or forties and he looked even more drained and weaker than Gregory did.

The other vampire laughed a little, "I told you, you're lucky to have her" he said and I blushed a little.

"His name's Zachery" Gregory informed me and the vampire now named Zachery nodded his head respectfully at me in response.

I called for the others to come in and Cedric was the first to come in with the keys in hand with the girls and Tony following him from behind. Cedric was quick to unlock the chains holding Gregory and as soon as the chain from around his waist was off he stumbled forward from being so weak and I supported him up as best as I could. Cedric then moved on to Zachery and Cedric propped him up as well seeing as he was in a worse state than we thought as Andrea moved to help Cedric. Andy and Tony held the door open for us as we began heading out of the dungeon cell. It took us a few extra moments to make it up the stairs due to the two weak vampires' conditions but we eventually made it up the stairs and Sandy cautiously opened the door and slightly poked her head out to see if there was anybody around. Sandy motioned for us to go and we all headed out of the door and began speed walking down the alleyways once more.

Suddenly, Fredrick appeared out of nowhere and he thankfully didn't collide into us like we had earlier. He seemed to be out of breath and there were a few small blood splatters on his face and clothes and he spotted Gregory.

"Gregory, my son" Fredrick said as he came over and began examining Gregory for injuries.

"Father, I'm fine" Gregory said, "Just a little drained is all"

Fredrick then turned and also spotted Zachery, "who is this?"

"A friend, Zachery, he's in a much worse state than I am. He's been here for much too long"

I then began to remember a recent incident, "What happened to Lady Madeline?" I asked.

"She was strong" Fredrick said, "But let's just say she did not know how to wield a wooden stake properly like I did"

I nodded as I began to understand what had happened as Fredrick moved to relieve Cedric and Andrea of the weak vampire and he propped him up much easier than they could together. Fredrick indicated for us to go and we headed down the alleyways and we eventually met back up with Tabitha as she stood by a door that led out of the hide-out.

"You made it!" Tabitha cried as she smiled at us all.

I smiled back as we began to assemble how we would get back with two weak vampires who were too weak to fly on their own. Cedric volunteered to get the others who were waiting on the other side of the large wall and within a few moments Freda, Rudolph, Anna, and Charlene were all here. Freda took a few moments to fuss over Gregory as Gregory quietly made groaning sounds of protest but he reluctantly let his worried mother fuss. Within a few minutes we were all assembled and accounted for ready to go and I turned to Tabitha.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked, "you're no longer under Lady Madeline's commands, come with us"

"I would love to" Tabitha said, "but I must decline, there are still many others here who need to be helped and freed. They will suffer here if I do not stay and help them"

I nodded in understanding and I hugged her goodbye and Tabitha did the same. We released each other and we took off into the sky as Tabitha remained on the ground waving goodbye to us until she was out of sight.

We flew back to the crypt and it was only a few minutes until we reached it and we were quick to get Gregory and Zachery inside to rest. I propped Gregory up with Sandy's help as Cedric and Andrea propped Zachery up and Fredrick led us down a few tunnels until we came to two rooms each with a bed inside. Sandy and I led Gregory into one room and we carefully lay him down comfortably on the bed as Cedric and Andrea did the same with Zachery in the other room. I sat down on the edge of the bed as Sandy stood by the door and informed me that she would wait outside and she walked out of the room. Gregory took a few deep breaths to calm his aching and weak body as I reached out and lightly stroked his cheek in comfort. Gregory closed his eyes as he pushed his face closer into my hand and lifted his own hand to cover mine.

"Thank you" Gregory said tiredly as he opened his eyes, "for everything you've done"

"It was nothing" I replied.

"No it wasn't nothing; you've done so much for me and my family… and yet there is nothing you want in return for all you've gone through"

I thought for a short moment before answering, "Well there is one thing I want"

"What's that?"

"I want you to go to sleep and get some rest"

I laughed as Gregory smiled, "Oh come on, Tanya-"

"Hey, you've been telling me the same thing multiple times and now it's my turn. Go to sleep"

Gregory let out a small reluctant sigh as I stood and moved to gently plant a kiss on Gregory's forehead. "Go to sleep" I said again quietly, "I love you"

"I love you too" Gregory said as he took my hand and I gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning and leaving the room as Gregory's hand slipped from mine. When I reached the door I turned and saw that Gregory was now already fast asleep from exhaustion and weakness and I smiled as I finally left the room and quietly closed the door behind me. Sandy and Andrea were waiting for me outside the room quietly talking as I made my way over to them.

"Hey" Andrea said, "how's Gregory?"

"He should be fine" I replied.

Tony then came around the corner being propped up by Rudolph as Tony began almost literally falling asleep on his feet and a yawn escaped his mouth.

"I think it's time we went back to the hotel" I said and the girls agreed as I bent down and scooped the sleepy boy into my arms and Tony rested his head tiredly on my shoulder.

It was decided that Cedric and Charlene would fly us back to the hotel and as soon as we landed on our hotel room balcony, I carried Tony inside who was already fast asleep and I placed him on one of the beds. The girls and I thanked Cedric and Charlene for flying us home and Andrea took a few moments longer to say goodbye to Cedric and Sandy and I turned to each other and smiled. Charlene also smiled and within a few minutes Cedric and Charlene took off into the night back to the crypt. I sat down on the edge of the bed beside Tony as I began to quietly and carefully take off his shoes while Sandy and Andrea began to get ready for bed. As soon as Tony's shoes were off and I pulled the covers over him, I too began to get ready for bed as I began to feel the effects of staying up almost all night plus all day earlier. Andrea took the couch this time while Sandy took the other bed and I climbed into the bed with my little brother and within a few moments we were all fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**I do not own 'the little vampire' I only own Tanya, her friends, Cedric, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.**_

I woke to the sound of our hotel room phone ringing rather loudly and I groaned as I rolled over and attempted to pick up the phone. I obviously failed as I reached for the phone multiple times but missed as I tumbled out of the bed and fell on the floor with a _thump_.

"Ow" I muttered as I sat up and I was finally able to grasp the stupid phone that was still ringing. "Hello?" I was able to mumble as I ran a hand tiredly through my tangled hair.

"Tanya? Honey, is that you?" mom's voice said over the phone and my mind woke up just a little more.

"Ugh, yeah mom it's me. What's up?"

"Just checking in on you kids. How is everything over there?"

"Fine, just a little tired is all"

"I'm guessing you went sight seeing with the vampires didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah, yeah that's it! We were out pretty late so we're all still pretty bagged"

"Is Tony up?"

"No but he will be soon, hang on a sec"

I managed to stand as I held the phone in my hand and I leaned over and shook Tony awake. I heard a mumble of protest but I just pulled the pillow out from under Tony's head and lightly smacked him with it.

"What do you want?" Tony mumbled angrily and I gave him a look.

"Mom's on the phone, she wants to talk to you" I said and that made Tony sit up and reach for the phone. I pulled the phone away from him and covered the mouth piece with my hand. "Don't tell her anything about last night. Got it?" I warned him and Tony nodded as I handed him the phone.

"Hi, mom" Tony said and I grabbed a few pieces of fresh clothing as I headed into the conjoined bathroom to have a shower while Tony talked on the phone with mom.

After my shower I headed out of the bathroom fully dressed and refreshed and found that the girls were somewhat awake and Tony had finished talking with mom as he lay back down on the bed tiredly. I sat down on the bed beside Tony as I grabbed the TV remote and switched on the TV. Both of the girls took their turns using the bathroom to shower and change and soon we were all sitting rather lazily in our room watching TV. Eventually Tony was forced to get out of bed as we all began to feel hungry and our stomachs growled for breakfast. We all reluctantly headed downstairs where the hotel had a continental breakfast and we ate our fill of food. It was decided that today was going to be a lazy day as we were all too tired from last night to do anything plus we wanted our rest for the ceremony which was tonight. And so, after breakfast we headed back up to our room watching TV and napping every once in awhile. We ordered room service since we didn't feel like going out for lunch and dinner and we continued on with being lazy throughout the rest of the day.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because after some time I felt something soft hit me and I opened my eyes to find that Tony sat in front of me holding a pillow in his hands. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and I saw that it was much darker outside and I realized that it was night once again.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just getting you back for this morning" Tony replied.

"Brat"

"Oh, and Cedric and Charlene are here too"

That got my attention and I stood just in time as Cedric and Charlene walked into the room from the balcony. Cedric turned and noticed that Andrea was apparently also asleep as she slept lazily on the couch and Cedric moved to calmly wake her. Charlene indicated for me, Tony, and Sandy to head out onto the balcony and we agreed as Charlene followed us out onto the balcony. Cedric and Andrea soon walked out onto the balcony with us and Tony and I flew with Charlene while the girls would fly with Cedric. We took off into the night and it wasn't long before we reached the cemetery and Cedric led the way to the crypt. We finally made it to a clearing in the crypt where the family was waiting for us. I noticed that Zachery was now up and about as he stood talking with Freda and Fredrick while Rudolph and Anna sat down on a set of stairs. The others noticed that we arrived and Zachery made his way over to me as the others dispersed and I was left standing with Zachery.

"Hello, Miss Tanya" Zachery said and I smiled amusingly at the title he gave me, "We didn't exactly get the chance to properly introduce ourselves earlier"

"No, I guess we didn't" I replied and Zachery held out his hand.

"Well then, let's start over. I am Zachery Strongings"

I shook Zachery's hand and smiled, "Tanya Thompson, it's very nice to meet you"

Zachery smiled and I smiled back as we began to talk amongst ourselves. Not too long after, Zachery turned and smiled and I followed his gaze to see Gregory making his way down one hallway to meet up with us in the clearing. I smiled as I began to make my way over to him and Gregory looked up just in time before I wrapped my arms around him and I heard him chuckle as he returned the gesture.

"How are you?" I asked him as I released Gregory from my hold.

"Better" Gregory replied, "I'm still not strong enough to fly on my own but other than that I'm mostly better"

"Good"

I reached up and held Gregory's face in my hands as I kissed him and Gregory put his arms around me as he kissed me back. We pulled away from each other and we linked hands as we made our way towards the rest of our group.

"Ah Gregory, glad you could join us" Fredrick said and Gregory nodded in response as we sat down on a set of stairs and Fredrick addressed all of us.

"Tonight is the final ceremony for us" Fredrick began, "as far as I know, we are to prove that being human is what we really want by having some form of proof and a reason to follow. Proof being you human children and the reasons we have already discussed earlier with the family and you children will hear of it soon at the ceremony"

We all nodded in understanding and Fredrick continued with warning us humans about being careful around the other vampires as they weren't sure if they would respect and trust us as well as the Sackville-Bagg family did. As soon as everything was figured out, we began heading out of the crypt to fly to yet another cliff where the comet would be sighted for the vampires. The girls and I flew with Cedric and Charlene while Tony flew with Rudolph and Anna, Gregory and Zachery flew with Freda and Fredrick considering that they still weren't strong enough to fly on their own. It wasn't too long before we reached the cliff and we landed as we were also the first one's here just like last time. Fredrick took out the medallion from around his neck and did exactly what Gregory had done a year ago. He swung the medallion over his head as it began to make a soft but eerie whistling sound.

I ushered Tony and the girls to the side as Fredrick continued to swing the medallion and soon enough we heard the faint sound of bats screeching. The others stood near Fredrick as the other vampires began to arrive as they transformed from bats to their human forms. I sighed in relief when most of the vampires that arrived remembered who Tony and I were and they also got the hint not to harm the girls. The few others who didn't recognize us were quickly reminded by the others and they backed off and joined the others on the edge of the cliff. Fredrick lowered the medallion as soon as everyone had arrived and he attached the amulet to the medallion and addressed everyone with the same conversation that he had given us earlier in the crypt.

"Children" Fredrick called to us and we glanced at each other for a short moment before Fredrick indicated for us to join him in front of the others as he held up the amulet. "These human children, my friends, are our family's proof of us wanting to be human once and for all. They have brought friendship, hope, and so much love and dedication into our family and we want to continue living like that as humans. I suggest that you all bring forward your proof and reasons as well"

There was a short moment before one vampire couple parted and from behind them came a small girl who looked to be about no more than six years old. The little girl looked somewhat frightened but she found the courage to step forward and stand with us at the front.

The male vampire of the couple was the first to speak, "her name is Helena" the male vampire said, "My wife and I adopted her earlier in the year before our transformation. We agreed that we refused to turn her as we want her to grow up and live a normal human life with us as her loving parents"

The little girl named Helena turned and smiled at her immortal parents and they smiled back. Helena remained at the front with us as her parents stepped back. There were a few more stories with other humans, some involving children like Helena while others involved a human love or two that the vampire wanted to stay human with.

After everyone had given their proof and reasons, we were all told to stand off to the side as the vampires stood on the edge of the cliff and Fredrick held up the amulet towards the moon where the comet was once making contact with the moon. Fredrick began chanting the foreign words once again and we watched as a bright red laser shot out from the moon and made contact with the amulet in Fredrick's hand. I saw Cedric turn and quickly make his way towards Andrea and she too rushed forward a few feet until Cedric finally met up with her. Cedric took Andrea's hands in his as they kissed making a perfect memorable moment.

My eyes landed on Gregory standing with his family once again and he looked back at me with one of those looks like he had something to say but he wasn't sure how to say it. Finally, Gregory seemed to make up his mind as he hurried to make his way over to me and I hurried towards him as well and I stopped as Gregory made his way over to me.

"I have one last reason I need to say before it's too late" Gregory said, "Tanya, I've loved you for so long I can't imagine being with anybody else but you. You were practically the only reason why I strived to be human for so long. All those times three hundred years ago when I didn't know you somehow kept me from destroying myself until I finally got the chance to meet you. And I'm so glad I got that chance and I will forever treasure it"

Tears began to well up in my eyes at Gregory's words and Gregory held my teary face in his hands as he stroked my cheeks. The familiar red mist began to slowly surround every vampire on the cliff and Gregory and I looked at each other as if we didn't have enough time as we wanted. I quickly placed my hands on Gregory's shoulders pulling him closer as I kissed his and Gregory wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me back. We made the moment last for as long as we could and as the red mist began to surround Gregory we pulled away and we held each other close as Gregory brought his mouth to my ear.

"I love you" Gregory whispered just in time before the red mist consumed him and Gregory disappeared as well as the other vampires with him. I was left standing alone where I stood once again, I heard faint footsteps walking towards me from behind and I turned to see Tony walking up towards me and he snaked his hand into mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze and I did the same for him. We smiled at each other as we made our way back to the others and it was then that I saw Andrea standing on her own where she had been standing with Cedric but he too was gone. I walked over to Andrea still holding onto Tony's hand as he came with me and I put a comforting hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"He'll be back" I said, "You will see him again soon. Trust me; I went through the same thing a year ago. He'll be back"

Andrea turned and nodded and I could see the small tears falling down her cheeks as we made our way back to the others. The few other humans that were here as proof with us already had arrangements prepared to go home and we agreed that we should do the same. Because we all felt like we needed the comfort, all four of us linked hands as we began to walk back to the hotel in silence not wanting to say much at all.

We made it back to the hotel about a half hour later and by that time Tony was again falling asleep on his feet and I picked him up and carried him into the hotel until we got into our room. I set Tony down on the bed and he began tiredly taking off his shoes as the girls and I began getting ready for bed. Sandy offered to take the couch this time as she knew how tough it was for me and Andrea. We were all too tired to argue as we changed and I crawled into the bed beside my little brother while Andrea took the second bed.

We lay there for a few moments before Tony spoke, "Tanya?"

"Hmm?"

"How long until we see them again?"

I sighed as I moved to put my arm around my little brother. "I don't know Tony, I guess we'll just have to wait and see when we get home"

Tony managed to nod and I lightly tightened my hold on him in comfort as we closed our eyes and we were all soon asleep within a few minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**I do not own 'the little vampire', I only own Tanya, her friends, Cedric, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.**_

I woke the next morning to find that I was the first one awake and I quietly slipped out of the bed so as not to wake the others. I found our plane tickets back to Scotland on the dresser as I grabbed a few fresh pieces of clothing and headed into the conjoined bathroom for a shower. By the time I came out of the bathroom freshly showered and fully clothed, the girls were already up and I moved out of the way as Sandy headed into the bathroom to take her turn. Tony was just waking up but he was entirely reluctant to get out of bed and I sighed as I made my way over to him and lightly shook him.

"C'mon Tony, get up" I said, "We've got a plane to catch"

"But Tanya" Tony whined, "what if Rudolph and the others show up here and we're not here? What if that happens?"

"Tony, we have to go home mom and dad are waiting for us. Besides, the Sackville-Baggs' will show up at home soon. Now get up and get dressed. Now"

Tony groaned but got out of the bed as Sandy came out of the bathroom fully clothed and then Andrea took her turn in the bathroom. Sandy came over to me as I began packing up the bags for our flight.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Sandy asked and it took me a short moment to realize what she meant.

"Yeah" I replied, "I went through the same thing when Gregory and his family first transformed into humans. It was about two or three days before we saw them again. I'm guessing it'll be the same this time. I hope"

Sandy nodded as she helped me pack up the bags and Andrea came out of the bathroom fully clothed and I sent Tony into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Within an hour we were packed and ready to go and we all headed down to the hotel lobby to check out and call a taxi to the airport. The plane we flew on was one of those large planes that had three seats on both sides with four seats in the middle and two aisles on both sides. We sat in one of the four seat rows with Tony on the edge with me sitting beside him and Andrea on my other side and Sandy beside her. I could see that Andrea was still rather nervous about flying as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. I reached out and took her hand and sandy did the same on her other side and Andrea smiled at the both of us and we smiled back as the plane began to take off. We made it home within a few hours and mom and dad were waiting for us in the arrivals section and as soon as they saw us, mom rushed towards me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

'Welcome home, honey" mom said as she released me from her hold and then dad came up to hug me as mom moved on to Tony.

"Everything went smoothly?" dad asked and I nodded. Dad smiled as he moved on to Tony and the girls and as soon as we got our luggage we were in the car and we drove home in silence.

The next few days were spent being lazy as the girls, Tony, and I spent the days watching movies and hanging out around the house. Once in awhile we would occasionally go outside but we would just end up walking around and either sit on the grass or on the front steps in silence not talking very much. We didn't have much to talk about and the other stuff that we could talk about nobody wanted to bring up at the moment. The worst part of all was that spring break was coming dangerously close to an end meaning that the girls would have to leave soon and the Sackville-Baggs still haven't shown up since England. Mostly I felt for Andrea and so did Sandy, would she get to see Cedric before she left? What if she didn't get to see him? Then she would never see him again and there would be almost no chance of them seeing each other again. The dreaded day finally came for the girls to return to San Diego and we stood inside that airport saying our goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said as I hugged my two best friends in the whole world and a few very small tears began to fill my eyes.

"We'll miss you too, Tanny" Sandy said and I could see in both of their eyes that they too also had small tears in their eyes as well.

"Spring break wasn't enough time for us to be together" Andrea said.

"I'll call you guys as soon as I hear from Gregory and Cedric" I said.

"There's no need" a very familiar voice said from behind and we all turned to see Gregory and Cedric as humans standing only a few feet away from us. "We're right here"

I smiled as I rushed over to Gregory and he laughed as I hugged him and he returned the gesture. We pulled away from each other and smiled as we watched Cedric make his way over to Andrea and they shared a memorable kiss. They pulled away from each other after a moment and smiled at each other as Cedric took Andrea's hands in his.

"Aww!" Sandy and I chorused and Andrea immediately went red and Cedric laughed. An announcement suddenly came on indicating that it was time for the girls to go and we all had disappointed looks on our faces. Gregory indicated for the girls to come over to him and they obeyed as he hugged them both.

"Have a safe flight" Gregory said as he released them and then Cedric came over and embraced the two girls as well.

"We'll visit as soon as we can" Cedric promised as he released the girls and Sandy picked up her carry-on bag and began heading towards the gate but Andrea held back for a moment.

"I'm going to miss you… so much" Andrea said and Cedric reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Me too" he replied, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to Andrea. "Call me as soon as you get home"

Andrea smiled as she took the slip of paper from Cedric and moved to kiss his cheek. "I will" she said and she kissed Cedric one last time for a short moment before picking up her bag and following Sandy to the gate. Both of the girls turned to us and waved and we smiled as we waved back before they finally disappeared through the gate. Gregory put his arm around me and I indicated for Cedric to come over and he obeyed as he put his arm around me as well and I put my arms around both of the boys as we began walking out of the airport to meet our parents.

The next day was our first day of school from spring break and I wondered if Cedric and Charlene have been enrolled in school yet. Mom drove Tony and me to school and she dropped off Tony at his school first before dropping me off at the high school. Gregory was already there before me as he leaned against the school's brick wall with his backpack sitting at his feet and he watched me as I got out of the car and mom drove off. I smiled as I made my way over to him and he smiled back.

"Good morning, Gregory" I said in an oh-so-sweet voice and Gregory laughed.

"Good morning to you too, gorgeous" Gregory replied as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Are Cedric and Charlene enrolled in school yet?"

"I think so; they should be around here somewhere"

I began to look around for Cedric and Charlene's familiar faces and I finally spotted them making their way towards the school. I called out to them and they looked over in our direction and I waved them towards us and they gladly obeyed. Charlene ran over to us and immediately pulled me in a tight embrace and we both laughed as I returned the gesture. We talked amongst ourselves for awhile until we finally decided to head inside and show Cedric and Charlene their new classes before heading off to our first class which was history. Cedric and Charlene weren't in our history class with us but we found a few other classes that we were together in. Gregory and I headed into our history class just as the bell went and it wasn't long before the rest of the class filed in and sat down in their seats. After a few minutes, me and some of the other students began to wonder where the teacher was as the teacher was usually here by this time. The door to the classroom opened and most of the class turned to see the principal and a very familiar looking man walk into the class.

"Good morning, students" the principal began, "I'd like to introduce you to your new history teacher, Mr. Strongings. Please make him feel welcome and have a good day"

It then instantly clicked as to why this man looked so familiar. It was Zachery! Gregory and I turned to each other and smiled as Zachery began to speak and we turned our attention to the front of the class.

"Well, as you know my name is Mr. Strongings and I am your new history teacher" Zachery said, "I look forward to being able to teach this class and learn some new things myself along the way. So without further adieu, let us begin"

Zachery began to talk about the lessons we would be learning as he also wrote a few notes on the chalk board for us to write down. By the end of the class, Zachery had taught us many things in history mainly focusing in the seventeen hundreds which had been Gregory's and Zachery's time before they were vampires. The bell went indicating the end of class and as the other students quickly rushed out of the room, Gregory and I held back for a few minutes to talk to Zachery.

"It's so good to finally see you again" Zachery said as he held out his hand and Gregory shook it.

"You too, Zachery" Gregory said, "I mean… _Mr. Strongings_"

"Please, out of school you might as well call me by my first name considering what we all went through together"

"True"

"And it's very nice to see you especially, Miss Thompson" Zachery said to me and I smiled as Zachery stood and I made my way over to him and embraced him.

"It's good to see you too" I replied as we released each other.

"Alright, you might as well get out of here now. Don't want you missing your lunch hour because of me"

Gregory and I nodded as we said our goodbyes and headed out the door for lunch. After lunch, I found that I had PE class with Cedric as well as Gregory's other friend, Luke, from earlier in the year. Finally, it was the end of the day and Cedric and I walked to my locker together where gregory was waiting for me. We met Charlene outside in front of the school and we decided that it was such a good day, why not walk home? And we did. We called our parents to let them know we were walking and we were soon on our way. Gregory and I found that Cedric and Charlene didn't live too far away from the Sackville-Baggs making it much easier for us to al hang out. We began walking down the street and I realized that my life just seemed so perfect now. I had great friends, I had a loving boyfriend, I had a family who loved me, life was just pefect.

_**~The End~**_

_**Thank you so much for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank Eclipsethevampire and Roseredgurl for all their reviews, love you guys! I'm not sure about another story yet but we'll see and I just might surprize you later on if my life doesn't get in the way too much. Bye for now!**_


End file.
